My undivided attention
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: Kai's POV, Kai loves Tyson and wants Tyson to feel the same way. but when the bladebreakers get invited to Russia will everything change? And what's all this talk about the Demolition Boys? TyKa
1. Watching and waiting

Goddess: yay! A ty/ka fic at long last! This pairing is not mentioned enough! ^.^  
  
Kai: are you gonna do this then or what??  
  
Goddess: patience, patience! I do not own beyblade or any of its characters, but if I did......*drifts into fantasy world*  
  
Kai: ok......here you go.  
  
~~**~~  
  
My undivided attention  
  
I just stand there, and stare. Stare at the light strands of midnight blue dance in the wind, at the alluring smile that enraptured me whenever I had the pleasure of seeing it. Those hazel orbs that shine straight into mine, capturing me in an intense gaze.  
  
I need him.  
  
I need Tyson.  
  
But of course, I'm Kai. There's absolutely no point in trying to show my feelings, I wouldn't be able to confront him.  
  
Besides, I am the un-sociable Kai. I don't have or need feelings.  
  
At least that's what everyone thinks.  
  
But Tyson, he's everything that I'm not; sociable, fun loving, easy going, and well, you know. I hate myself for being this way, unable to show my true emotions, unable to tell the midnight haired boy that I......  
  
Love him.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" I hear Tyson call from where he stands talking with Max and Ray.  
  
I try my best not to blush at his beautiful voice, the fact that he's calling me. Just me. I unfold my arms from my leaning position against the wall and reply with an emotionless,  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mere a sec, will ya?"  
  
I merely comply, beginning to walk towards him and I feel my palms sweating like mad. But that always happens whenever I'm around this boy, my emotions are turned around and I become more nervous.  
  
"What is it, Tyson?" I ask once I reach my destination opposite the blue haired teen.  
  
"I just spoke to Mr Dickinson," Max begins in his usual over optimistic tone. I have to say, I don't care much for his hyperactive attitude.  
  
I just stand there in silence, not seeing the point in this conversation. Not that I actually converse during it.  
  
"And he's booked us to go to Russia for a holiday!" Ray finished.  
  
"Hey, I was gonna say that!!" Max argues, waving his pale arms in the air.  
  
I don't say a word, what makes these idiots think I want to go back to Russia after all that's happened? Well, it probably isn't Tyson's fault, but still.....  
  
"Whaddaya think, Kai? Can we go? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??" Tyson pleads, clasping my hands in his and making the blue triangles on my cheeks suddenly clash with the shade of scarlet that overpowers my face.  
  
"Tyson, let go!" I exclaim.  
  
He is taken aback, and looks up at me with those adorable eyes that want to melt my otherwise cold heart. I don't want to shout at him but I must keep my feelings hidden.  
  
"Oh come on, Kai! Don't worry, we won't go anywhere near that dumb abbey!" Max tells me, trying to sway me in his train of thought.  
  
"Kai? Kaaaaaaaaaaaaai?" Tyson whines, irritating me quite a lot.  
  
I close my eyes and sigh, wondering what it would be like to go back. Well even if I don't want to go, who am I to let down Tyson so much, when his little heart is set on going?  
  
Oh God, I sound really corny.  
  
"Fine," I say.  
  
"YES!!" Tyson screams with sheer delight. He practically jumps on me, giggling all the time and knocks me to the floor. He lands in an awkward position on top of me and Max and Ray are currently wrapped up in fits of laughter.  
  
I breathe in the sweet scent of vanilla from Tyson's flowing hair, as his arms are clinging onto me with such force that I'm surprised that I can breathe at all. As soon as I realise how stupid I must look, I snap out of my daze.  
  
To save myself from further embarrassment, I push the teen off me and recollect myself, lifting myself off the ground. Tyson still lies on the ground though, a sweet smile spread across that loveable face.  
  
"You're the best, Kai!" Tyson exclaims.  
  
I am?  
  
Wow.  
  
I smile inside, but don't let it show on the outside and answer him with an impassive,  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So when do we go then, Max?" asks Ray, recovering from his loud outburst.  
  
Max soon stops giggling and answers, "Well, Mr.D said that we could go sometime next week if that's ok with the rest of you guys?"  
  
"Great!" Tyson exclaims, his umber eyes shining with content.  
  
It's hard, knowing that we are so unalike.  
  
Perhaps I should be a little more like Max. He's always happy.  
  
Nah, he's a little too happy.  
  
What about Ray?  
  
Maybe he's not serious enough.  
  
This is so confusing.  
  
"Hey, Kai?" I quickly turn my head to Tyson who begins to stand up.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You looking forward to it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is that all you ever say?!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Tyson rolls his eyes then carelessly slumps his arm round my shoulders, sighing. I feel my face getting redder and then throw his arm off me.  
  
"Geez Kai, you really are miserable when you want to be huh?"  
  
"Come on you guys, lets go inside and have something to eat," Ray says, breaking the silence.  
  
"Great idea, I'm starving!" Tyson replies, unsurprisingly.  
  
So I follow the other Bladebreakers into Tyson's house where we are currently staying. The floorboards have been washed recently and are quite slippery. And of course, Tyson being Tyson, just had to slip over, didn't he?  
  
"Tyson!" I call, quickly darting towards him and catching him safely in my arms.  
  
"Whoa, great catch, Kai!" Tyson tells me, his captivating chocolate eyes gazing into my icy cold ones.  
  
"It was nothing," I reply, apathetically, lowering his fragile body to the floor.  
  
Once we reach the kitchen, Ray starts preparing meals for all of us. I kind of feel bad that Ray is always the one to cook for us, but he says that he enjoys it.  
  
Fine then.  
  
I sit opposite Tyson, he is talking to Max happily and they seem to have so much in common. I sit there with my eyes firmly shut and my arms folded, but it doesn't mean I can't hear what they're saying.  
  
"So what do you think we can do once we get to Russia?" asks Max.  
  
My heart skips a beat, I dream of me holding his tender body in my arms and he whispers in my ear, 'I love you.' We stare out at the full moon that illuminates our bodies as we stand out on the balcony. The air is cold but the warmth of our figures keep the heat safely sealed between us.  
  
But that's just a dream.  
  
"I bet we could find a few really hot Russian girls!" Max replies with a hint of laughter.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson answers.  
  
Oh great.  
  
He's straight.  
  
And yes, I know that rhymes.  
  
A strong scent of traditional Chinese cuisine fills the air as the dishes Ray is preparing are nearly done, I watch him sprinkle on some spices and he pours the mixture of noodles, meat and vegetables into four bowls.  
  
"Yes! Food, food!!" Tyson exclaims enthusiastically, drooling over the delicious meal that has been placed in front of him.  
  
"Eat up everyone, before it gets cold!" Ray tells us.  
  
But Tyson doesn't even wait; he digs his fork into the bowl and twirls it around, enabling him to wrap a cocoon of noodles around it. He then stuffs it gratefully into his mouth and it doesn't even touch the sides before he swallows it.  
  
"This is great, Ray!!" Tyson tells him, continuing to scoop the food into his mouth.  
  
"Thanks Tyson," Ray replies, beginning to eat his meal. Max starts as well, but the black haired blader and the blonde have a little more grace than the midnight haired glutton.  
  
But I still love him.  
  
Even if he does have a good appetite.  
  
I merely lean on the table and poke at my food, thinking about how I can change to make Tyson love me. But the truth is,  
  
I don't want to change.  
  
"Don't you like it, Kai?" Ray asks me, sounding quite disappointed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I do like it, sorry," I stutter, suddenly turning back to my food and digging my fork into the Chinese blend. Chunks of vegetable, meat and a layer of noodles then lay on my utensil and I open my mouth, stuffing in the contents.  
  
"Well?" asks Ray.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah it's great. Thanks," I try to answer with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Good!" Ray says happily, continuing to eat the meal.  
  
I sigh silently, I can't believe that Tyson is thinking about some Russian girls while I sit here thinking about him. It's not fair, maybe I should tell him soon, before it's too late.  
  
He has my undivided attention.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Goddess: so? You like?  
  
Kai: no fair, Tyson don't like me.....  
  
Goddess: awww, poor kai....well readers, if you like it so far and want me to continue, read and review!  
  
Kai: hn.  
  
Goddess: ja ne! 


	2. Silence is golden

Goddess: thank you all for your generous reviews! ^.^  
  
Kai: yes, thank you....  
  
Goddess: ¬_¬ you could be a little more enthusiastic, Kai  
  
Kai: ...........nah  
  
Goddess: fine! I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters, unfortunately  
  
Kai: thankfully......  
  
Goddess: WHAT?!?  
  
Kai: nuthin. Here's the fic.  
  
~~**~~  
  
My undivided attention  
  
Here we sit in the departures lounge at the airport, well, actually I'm the only one sitting down. Ray is talking to Mr Dickinson about something or other; Max is running around the lounge like a lunatic, pretending to be an aeroplane.  
  
And Tyson is pressed up against the glass window, watching as various aeroplanes take off into the clear blue sky.  
  
Honestly, anyone would think he'd never seen a plane before.  
  
But he really is cute.  
  
"Hey Kai!" the midnight blue haired boy calls out to me. I look at him blankly and he signals me to go over to him.  
  
I don't even think about it and immediately walk over to him. He smiles at me with that heart-warming grin and grabs my hand.  
  
"Uh, Tyson-" I begin, but I'm quickly cut off.  
  
"Shut up for a sec, and look over there," Tyson uses my forefinger to point at one of the aeroplanes on the runway.  
  
I look closer.  
  
I see.... Tyson? And Max, and Ray? And.......me?  
  
"Can you see it, Kai?" Tyson asks me, still pointing with my hand.  
  
"Uh.....yeah."  
  
"That's our plane! They've even got our faces on our own private plane! Cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah, cool," I tell him, sounding surprisingly like Tyson for a minute. Even after he shows me the plane, he doesn't let go of my hand and I once again turn a fade tint of crimson.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kai!" the blue haired teen tells me, dropping my hand to my side.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ok, this is awkward. But luckily Mr Dickinson interrupts the peace.  
  
"Come on, boys. The plane is ready now!" he tells us in his old voice. Max then stops acting like an aeroplane and we all begin to walk with our bags to the entrance of the plane.  
  
"Yes! I can't wait till we get there!" Ray exclaims excitedly, his long black hair swaying as he jumps into the air.  
  
"Me neither, it'll be so awesome!" Max adds.  
  
"Do you think we'll see the Demolition Boys there?" asks Tyson.  
  
Oh great.  
  
Way to bring back memories, Tyson.  
  
"Nah, they'll be way too scared to show their faces around us! Especially after we wiped the floor with them in the Russian tournament!" Max replies.  
  
I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
"What do you think, Kai?" the hazelnut-eyed beauty asks me.  
  
"Yeah, do you think they'll come looking for us if they know we're in Russia?" the golden-orbed neko-jin includes.  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past them," I lie.  
  
Oh they'll come after us, seeking revenge most probably.  
  
Why do you think I didn't want to go in the first place? I know that each member wants to get their own back on me for 'betraying' them. And if they know that I'm in love with Tyson, it'll be him they'll go after first.  
  
So I can't say a word.  
  
Even if it does mean him going off with some Russian girl during the visit, and me never telling him my true feelings. Oh crap.  
  
"I hope you have a nice flight," a stewardess welcomes us as we board the plane.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
I end up sitting alone, by the window. I stare out of it and gaze at the tiny world below us, God how I wish I were down there too.  
  
With Tyson.  
  
Speaking of Tyson, he sits behind me somewhere next to Max, while Ray also sits alone but is opposite them. I am really not looking forward to this holiday at all, but the rest of the team seem absolutely enthralled.  
  
Mr. Dickinson then stands up at the front of the aircraft and addresses all of us in his usual posh voice.  
  
"Ok boys, you can take your seat belts off now!" he tells us.  
  
That comment earns a whoop of joy from Tyson as he jumps from his seat and starts to do a weird dance in front of us all. Max and Ray are laughing at him and although I think it's a bit funny, I just can't laugh.  
  
Just as well, really.  
  
I can't show my true feelings, can I?  
  
As soon as Tyson has finished his very very odd dancing, he runs over to me and slumps in the seat next to me.  
  
"Hey, Kai. Why have you still got your seatbelt on?" he asks me.  
  
He then leans his arm over my stomach and his touch makes me shudder, he tries to unclasp my seatbelt and I, once again, feel my face rise with ruby shades.  
  
"Tyson!" I growl at him, "I can undo it myself!"  
  
"Well, so-rry! Sheesh, once we get to Russia we're gonna have to get you a girlfriend or something. That'll lighten you up."  
  
He has no idea.  
  
His innocent face is just inches away from mine and, if I wanted to, I could kiss him there and then. But that is just some fantasy, and I return to my normal faze.  
  
"Hn," I mutter, turning my head away and crossing my arms.  
  
"Whatever," Tyson replies, his cerulean tresses falling slightly over his eyes as he leaves the seat beside me.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Again.  
  
Right, this is getting me nowhere so I might as well fall asleep. At least then I can't insult Tyson by accident and end up feeling sorry for myself. So I slowly close my eyes and drift into a dream world.  
  
~~  
  
"Kai?" Tyson asks me. I turn round and I gaze upon his lovely figure. The strong moonlight shines upon his sapphire locks, creating a lustrous shimmer, which captivates my soul. His tresses are pinned up with two clips and his gorgeous chocolate orbs search mine for comfort and safety.  
  
"Yes, Tyson?" I reply, as he walks closer to me. He wears a long white gown and he resembles a beautiful angel, coming ever closer to me.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Before I can say anything, his lips are pressed against mine and he sighs gently into the kiss. The scent of vanilla, which rises from his hair, travels through my ever-sensitive senses, and his lips taste of faint strawberry. I tenderly wrap my arms round his waist and his arms fall loosely round my neck.  
  
This is heaven.  
  
This is what I've always wanted.  
  
But suddenly, four figures laugh from behind me and I immediately break the kiss and turn around, the midnight haired boy still encased in my arms.  
  
"What do we have here?" one of the figures asks, laughing slightly.  
  
I don't know what to do, who are these people?  
  
"So you dare to come back?" another, shorter figure asks.  
  
"Well, you'll wish you hadn't," the third body tells me.  
  
Suddenly, Tyson disappears from my arms and reappears in the clutches of the fourth and final figure.  
  
"NO!! Tyson!" I scream, reaching out my arm. But there's a strong force, which holds the rest of my body in place, so I'm unable to rescue my love.  
  
"Haha, it's too late now Kai."  
  
Then they disappear, a tear falls from my eye and the force vanishes. I fall to the ground and weep into my arms.  
  
~~  
  
"NO!" I exclaim, bolting up in a cold sweat and panting heavily.  
  
"Kai? Hey, Kai? What's wrong?" I hear a familiar voice ask.  
  
I turn my head and realise that it's Tyson. So that was just a dream, a wave of relief washes over me and I sigh, catching my breath.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I pant, "nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all."  
  
I lied.  
  
I know that those mysterious figures were the Demolition Boys and that my nightmare would surely become a reality if I weren't careful.  
  
"Oh, ok," Tyson answers, before walking back to his seat.  
  
But wait, that's a lie, too. Tyson would never ever say that he loved me and he definitely wouldn't wear those clothes.  
  
He wouldn't kiss me, either.  
  
"Hey, look you guys!" Max shouts, pointing out the window.  
  
I look out the window next to me, I see land below us. Which means.......  
  
"We've arrived!"  
  
Oh crap.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Goddess: hehe, crap! You say crap way too much, kai!  
  
Kai: yeah, crap.  
  
Goddess: ok readers, you wanna find out what happens next? Then r&r!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Beauty Sleep

Goddess: once again, thank you readers for your greatly appreciated reviews! ^^  
  
Kai: hn.  
  
Goddess: ya wanna do the disclaimer, kai?  
  
Kai: whatever. Celestialgoddess doesn't own beyblade. If she did, she would've bought me a bb gun by now....................  
  
Goddess: o....................k.....................here's the fic!  
  
~~**~~  
  
My undivided attention  
  
So here we are, Russia. Just great. Can you notice I'm being sarcastic?  
  
Well anyway we've just got off the plane and I have to say, it's bloody freezing. At least I'm wearing a thermal jumper to keep me warm, I'm always prepared. But Tyson of course left all his warm clothes in his suitcase, which we still haven't collected.  
  
He is so stupid sometimes.  
  
But it doesn't mean I don't love him.  
  
"I'm so cold!!" Tyson exclaims, as Max and Ray stand next to him with giant fleeces to keep them warm.  
  
"It's your own fault, Tyson!" Ray tells him, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you should've known it would be cold in Russia!!" Max adds.  
  
I wish that I could wrap him up in my arms to keep him warm, and I would press my lips against his to be absolutely sure that his lips wouldn't freeze up.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Right.  
  
"Tyson, stop complaining," I say, beginning to take my jumper off.  
  
"Hey Kai, what are you doing? It's freezing!" Tyson tells me, as if I didn't know.  
  
I hand my jumper to him, showing no emotion in my face. He stares at me blankly for a second and then receives it.  
  
"Thanks Kai, that's really thoughtful of you."  
  
Well, if I couldn't take him into my arms to keep his delicate body warm, I had to do the second best thing.  
  
"Hn," I reply as he pulls the jumper over his midnight blue tresses, sighing at the warmth it supplied him with.  
  
"What's up, Kai?" asks Ray.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, folding my arms with my eyes closed.  
  
"You're not being your normal, mean self. Do you like Tyson now?"  
  
I gulp.  
  
I panic.  
  
"What?! Don't be stupid; I just couldn't bear his whining any more! That's all."  
  
Phew, good thinking Kai.  
  
"Right....................."  
  
Mr. D then called us over to the conveyor belt where our luggage was being transported. Luckily, our bags were the only ones on there so we didn't have to wait for long.  
  
We step out into the cold evening air and it's bloody freezing – obviously. My tank top is hardly enough to keep me warm, but I don't want to take my jumper back from Tyson.  
  
Even if I do get frostbite.  
  
"Hey Kai, aren't you a bit cold?" Max asks me.  
  
Well duh!  
  
"No, not really," I lie. I don't need sympathy from the optimist.  
  
"Look boys, a taxi. The hotel is too far away to walk," says Mr Dickinson, pointing out a black car parked on the side of the road.  
  
So we all get into the taxi, where it's only a fraction warmer than outside. I stare out the window for most of the tiring journey, looking at all the lights brightening the otherwise dull city of Moscow.  
  
I wish we hadn't come here.  
  
"Here we are!" Mr. D tells us, as the taxi comes to a halt outside a rather large, glitzy hotel.  
  
"Wow, this place is massive!" Tyson exclaims happily, still dressed in my jumper.  
  
But he looks so cute in it, it's at least a size too big for him but the way he wears it is hilarious. The dark navy sleeves fall way over his hands and the bottom of the jumper dangles just below his waist.  
  
Okay, I think I'm becoming a little obsessed.  
  
Max is the first one to rush to the giant doors of the building, Ray and Tyson running soon after. I walk coolly and calmly behind as Mr. D struggles to keep up with us.  
  
The reception, I have to say, is huge. Porcelain ornaments and vases decorate the golden mantelpieces and there are quite a few candelabras scattered across the large room, flickering a fiery light.  
  
Once Mr Dickinson gets the keys from the reception, he hands them to us and we look at them blankly.  
  
"Uh, Mr. D?" Max begins.  
  
"Yes, Max?"  
  
"There are only two keys here."  
  
"Oh, yes sorry boys. Because I booked it so late they only had these two rooms, but each room has two beds so that's ok, right?"  
  
I have to share?  
  
Goody goody.  
  
Unless it's with Tyson, then goody goody! (Without the sarcasm.)  
  
"So who's sharing with who?" asks Ray. They all look at each other, puzzled.  
  
"I'll share with you, Kai," Tyson tells me. "If you want."  
  
If I want?  
  
IF I WANT??  
  
He really is dense! Of course I do, more than anything!!  
  
"Hn, ok, whatever," I reply coolly. I don't wanna give my true feelings away now, do I?  
  
But wait, if I share a room with Tyson then what if the Demolition Boys find out? What if they get the wrong idea?  
  
Oh crap.  
  
"Great!" Tyson answers gleefully. Oh great, well I can't change my mind now can I?  
  
"Let's go to our rooms then!" Max says, leading the way up the golden spiral staircase. Mr. D says he'll meet us later or see us in the morning, I wasn't really listening.  
  
My mind is very contrasting at the moment. On one hand it's nice that the two of us (me and Tyson) are sharing a room, I mean I'm in love with the guy! But on the other hand, it could be dangerous. The last thing I want is for Tyson to get hurt.  
  
Wow, my life is confusing.  
  
"Here's our room, Ray!" Max tells the neko-jin, opening the large oak door with the card key.  
  
"Cool, we'll see ya later guys, ok?" Ray asks, entering his room.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Tyson calls after them before we find our room a little way down the corridor. It was the penultimate door, and when Tyson opened it and turned on the lights I was stunned.  
  
The main living room is HUGE! A large wide screen TV sits in the corner on the light brown wooden floor, a dining table rests in the middle and there are two sofas and a big armchair. There is also a bathroom en suite to the lounge, two large oak wardrobes and a couple of chests of drawers.  
  
But there was a little problem.  
  
There weren't two beds.  
  
There was one.  
  
"Uh....................Kai?" Tyson asks me, as I stare at the double bed that lies on the side of the room.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
Faster than light, Tyson and I storm down to the lobby, ranting and raving. I know it's not like me but I can't help it, my face is probably a deep shade of scarlet right now and there is no way I can share a bed with this midnight haired boy.  
  
"Hey hey, what's all this?" Mr. D asks us, approaching us from where he once sat in the crowded bar.  
  
"You told us that there were two beds in each room!" I exclaim at the old man.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And there's only one!!" Tyson shouts back.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I'll ask at the reception desk to see if they have another room for you, okay?"  
  
"Fine," I say, giving up.  
  
After watching Mr Dickinson from afar, as he talked to the Russian woman at the reception desk, he walks back over with a sorry expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry boys, that's the only room left in the whole hotel. You'll have to share I'm afraid."  
  
Oh crap.  
  
"Oh well, as long as you try anything, Kai!" Tyson jokes.  
  
"What?! And what makes you think that I would want to?" I exclaim, not realising that the brown-eyed boy is joking.  
  
"Uh, it was a joke! Geez Kai................"  
  
I bet I've gone even redder.  
  
And I wouldn't be surprised, either.  
  
So, Tyson and I make our way back up to our room. It's pretty late so I think it's time to get some sleep. But I don't know if I'll be able to, seeing as Tyson will be laying beside me.  
  
For one thing, getting to sleep next to someone that you truly love, without holding them close to you and kissing them like crazy, is a tad difficult, and also because his snoring is ruthless.  
  
We get to our room and Tyson throws himself onto the bed, sighing and then yawning.  
  
"We should get some sleep, Kai," he tells me.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Only now do I realise just how complicated this could be.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and get changed," I say, before picking out my pyjamas and night bag from my suitcase and walking into the bathroom.  
  
I close the door behind me and sigh heavily. The walls of the bathroom are plastered with mirrors and there is a rather large, circular bath in the middle of the floor. The floor is tiled with light blue squares, which reflect shimmer shining from the main light.  
  
I lay my pyjamas down and then begin to get undressed. I pull my tank top over my two toned tresses and throw it onto the floor carelessly, revealing my well-toned chest. I then remove my pants, leaving me with just my boxers on.  
  
I pull on my navy pyjamas then pull out a dark blue toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from my night bag. Walking over to the sink, I ruffle my hair and spread a strip of the white paste onto my brush then stuff it into my mouth, brushing it around my teeth ruthlessly.  
  
I wonder if Tyson wears pyjamas to bed?  
  
What the hell am I thinking that for?  
  
Ok, this is strange. But what if he sleeps naked?? Nah, if I'm there he won't, no way.  
  
Once I finish, I walk from the bathroom back into the bedroom. There I see Tyson, only in his boxers.  
  
"Finally! You took so long I wondered if you were really a guy at all!" he exclaims with a hint of laughter at me.  
  
"Uh.....................why aren't you wearing pyjamas?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that...................actually, I forgot them!" Tyson raises his hand behind his head and laughs nervously.  
  
I roll my eyes, and then walk over to the bed.  
  
"Which side do you want to sleep on, Tyson?" I ask him.  
  
Wow, I'm thoughtful.  
  
"The left, if that's ok with you," he replies.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
So I delve under the covers on the right hand side and Tyson also gets underneath, I then turn out the light beside me. Tyson turns out the lamp beside him, too but I'm still wide-awake.  
  
"Uh................Kai?" I hear Tyson ask.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's the meaning of life?"  
  
I doubt that I'll get any sleep tonight........................  
  
~~**~~  
  
Goddess: haha, poor kai! Or should I say lucky kai!  
  
Kai: whatever  
  
Goddess: heh, ok readers this is your time to shine! If you wanna hear Kai's reply to Tyson's question, and a whole lot more, then review!!  
  
Kai: hn.  
  
Goddess: ok readers, ja ne! 


	4. Staying Alert

Goddess: thank you once again reviewers!  
  
Kai: hn  
  
Goddess: what the hell is up wit u?  
  
Kai: nothing, can I do the disclaimer??  
  
Goddess: ok.................  
  
Kai: celestialgoddess does NOT own beyblade, we would all be doomed if she did  
  
Goddess: ha-ha............ ¬_¬  
  
Kai: here's da fic!  
  
~~**~~  
  
My undivided attention  
  
I lie here, next to the midnight blue haired teen and think about his previous question. 'What's the meaning of life?'  
  
"I don't know, Tyson," I reply.  
  
"Well, what's love?"  
  
This question takes me aback a little and I can feel my face getting warmer, and most definitely redder.  
  
Oh, I know what love is all right.  
  
It's when you can never stop thinking of someone, when your heart skips a beat whenever they're near. It's when you have everything you want to say to them planned out in your mind perfectly, no detail spared, but you just can't say it.  
  
But, I can't say that.  
  
Oh no..................  
  
"Look, I don't know ok? And why are you asking all these questions?" I ask gruffly, cautious of my choice of words.  
  
"Well why are you always so grumpy?!" Tyson counters back.  
  
"Be...............because................Oh just go to sleep, Tyson."  
  
I turn over so my back is turned towards Tyson, he sighs and then I hear him shiver.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai?" he whines. He sure knows how to get on my nerves, even if he is the one I love.  
  
"What is it now, Tyson??" I snap through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
God, if only..........  
  
I turn round and take the blue haired boy into my arms. The faint moonlight that shines through the gap in the curtains illuminates his chocolate brown eyes, as he stares up at me like an innocent child. His cold flesh is soon heated up as I pull him ever closer, so close that I can feel his angelic breath on my face.  
  
He then whispers softly into my ear, "Hold me like this forever."  
  
At his words, I embrace him tighter and press my lips against his, closing my eyes. He sighs gently and I trace my tongue along his bottom lip, beckoning entrance into the warm cavern. He can't resist and opens his mouth, letting my tongue delve in to explore and savour his sweet taste.  
  
Yeah, right. If only.............  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I question bitterly.  
  
"Do have a shirt or something that I could wear?" he asks, his innocent voice travelling straight to my heart.  
  
"And why can't you wear one of your own?" I ask, not really being very nice. Basically being normal.  
  
C'mon Kai, be nice for a change!  
  
"Well, mine are bit too small to wear to bed, and...................." he replies, before I cut him off.  
  
"Fine." I pull the covers off my body and walk over to my suitcase just a few feet away from the bed. I open it and pull out a T-shirt I don't really wear; it's quite big so it should keep him warm.  
  
"Hey, thanks Kai!" Tyson says as he receives the garment I pass to him, and then I delve back underneath the warmth of the duvet.  
  
He pulls the shirt over his head and yawns, then lays down again.  
  
"Is it okay?" I ask, for no apparent reason.  
  
"Oh, yeah it's fine thanks."  
  
Well, I'd better get some sleep, if I can. I bet as soon as I fall asleep he'll start snoring.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
~*~  
  
As my eyes slowly open, I can feel some extra weight on my chest. I then suddenly realise that it's........................an arm?  
  
Oh crap.  
  
My face flushes a very deep shade of pure scarlet, as I notice that Tyson's arm is resting on my chest as he snores uncontrollably. His leg is also crossed over mine in a compromising position.  
  
His body is warm as he rests upon me, I really don't want to move him but I know that I have to. Besides, that snoring is beginning to get on my nerves.  
  
"Tyson!" I exclaim at the midnight blue haired boy. He doesn't stir.  
  
Okay, fine. I lift off his arm and move his leg off me gently; careful not to hurt him and place them back down onto the bed. Strands of the stray dark cerulean fall over his angelic face, I bite down on my lip and stare at the beautiful boy.  
  
If only I could lean down and place a feathery kiss on those sweet lips, to brush his hair back from his face and admire his pure beauty. If I could just place my hands on his waist and hold him close to me, smelling the drifting scent of vanilla floating from those midnight bangs.  
  
"Kai?" a voice suddenly asks.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Tyson wakes up and sees me staring at him, he cocks his head to the side in a pose of confusion and looks at me blankly. "Why were you staring at me, Kai?"  
  
I guess this is the part where I flush a deep shade of red and then insult him, right?  
  
Right.  
  
"Oh get over yourself, Tyson! I was just wondering whether I should stuff a pillow in your face, at the volume you were snoring!" I counter, not really wanting to hurt his feelings, but also not wanting to show my true emotions.  
  
"Ok, ok! Calm down, sourpuss!" he says defensively, rising from the bed.  
  
The shirt I lent him last night falls loosely around his body, making him seem so fragile in it. He pulls off the duvet from his body and I pull it off me, as well.  
  
"Better get dressed eh? Don't wanna miss breakfast!" he says. I should've known, when there's ever any free food around, Tyson is the first one to go after it.  
  
He casually walks over to his suitcase and pulls out some clothes; I stare at his lovely tanned legs in awe. I never noticed before how slim Tyson was, watching him sends shivers up my spine and my cheeks begin to flush.  
  
Again.  
  
"Are you gonna get dressed or just sit there all day?" he asks me, turning round. I quickly look away and mutter a,  
  
"Hn."  
  
Once Tyson and I get dressed, the blue haired boy drags me down to the breakfast area, where, surprisingly, Max and Ray have already taken their seats. Tyson swiftly says hi to them and then rushes over to the buffet, while I take my seat opposite Ray.  
  
"Have a good night's sleep, Kai?" the black-haired boy asks me.  
  
"Hn," I reply, not mentioning the questioning or the fact that I couldn't stop thinking of the half-naked beauty that lay beside me.  
  
"Mr. D tells us that you two had to....................share a bed?" Max says uneasily. Max being Max, is probably curious to how I would react to this query.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right," I answer briefly, holding back all emotions that want me to blush like crazy.  
  
"So..............?" the neko-jin asks.  
  
I look up at him and raise my eyebrow.  
  
"So what happened? Are you two....................lovers?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, Max and Ray burst into fits of laughter, as my face turns from mad, to angry, to just plain furious.  
  
"NO!!! That's not it at all!!!" I shout at the teens that are slamming the table with their fists in hysterics.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny you guys?" Tyson asks, running back over to us with a plate filled to the rim with different types of food. His chocolate brown orbs stare at the blonde and then at the neko-jin, cocking his head once again in confusion.  
  
"We here that................" Ray begins between laughs, "that you and Kai are lovers!!" once again the two bladers continue laughing.  
  
"Wha??" Tyson screams, he then turns to me, "what the heck have you told them, Kai?!"  
  
Oh great, so now this is MY fault?  
  
"I didn't say anything! They just heard that we had to share a bed yesterday and got the wrong idea!" I reply angrily, putting emphasis on HAD.  
  
"Oh, for a minute there I thought that you were telling lies about us.................ya know!"  
  
Oh yeah, I know.  
  
"Wouldn't that be weird?!"  
  
Weird? Oh great, thank you Tyson. Being with me is now considered weird.  
  
I feel great! (Note the sarcasm).  
  
Once everyone is calmed down and we've all eaten, Mr. D suggests that we take a small tour around Moscow, not that there's a lot to see. He also supplies us with a fur coat each, after all it's absolutely freezing here.  
  
"So where exactly are we going Mr. D?" Max asks him as we stand in the reception area.  
  
"Well, I hate to say this boys, but I've just got a call and there's something I have to take care of. Perhaps you could all go looking round for a bit by yourselves?" he suggests.  
  
"Oh, okay then Mr. Dickinson. Well Kai used to live round here so we shouldn't get too lost. Right Kai?" Tyson says, patting my shoulder.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well then, if you're sure it's ok, I'll meet you back here a bit later," Mr. D tells us. He says goodbye and we then leave the large hotel, stepping out into the harsh cold.  
  
"No wonder he gave us these coats!" Ray exclaims, after experiencing the bitter chill he pulls on the big brown fur coat, thankful for the warmth.  
  
We all do the same and then we begin our walk around town. There aren't that many people out, it's quite desolate really. But I recognise this area so I'm alert at all times, my eyes darting from one place to the next in case of danger.  
  
"Are you okay, Kai?" asks Tyson as we walk.  
  
I blush slightly, content that he cares for me.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" I reply coldly.  
  
"Well, you seem a little..........tense."  
  
That's one way of putting it.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I lie. I'm actually very concerned, if the Demolition Boys were to see us at any time it could be the end for me. And if I were to say everything that I've longed to say for so long, if I do the things I've wanted to do since the first day I met Tyson, show any remote feeling at all for the midnight haired boy....................  
  
It could be the end for Tyson, too.  
  
"Hey, look!" Max shouts, pointing over to where a group of kids is huddled together.  
  
"Cool, that looks like a bey battle!" Tyson exclaims happily. Although this is meant to be a holiday, he can never get enough of blading. And it's no wonder either; he's great at it.  
  
"Let's go over and see what's going on!" Ray adds.  
  
So the three boys run ahead of me and once they get there they don't move. Usually Tyson would be challenging the nearest blader by now, but no. I furrow my brows and run after them, wondering why they are so silent.  
  
I get there, and I realise why.  
  
A pair of cerulean eyes look up at me from the small stadium. A lock of blood red hair sways in the icy breeze that passes swiftly, a grin creeps across a fox-like face.  
  
"Oh, hello Kai."  
  
It's Tala.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Goddess: uh-oh!  
  
Kai: what the hell is that freak doing near me?!  
  
Goddess: hey! Tala is not a freak!! *glomps picture of tala, drowning it in complete glompiness*  
  
Kai: oh..................my...............god..................  
  
Goddess: yayness! U want update? R&R!! 


	5. Learning the truth

Goddess: thank u all u ty/ka fans!! ^-^  
  
Kai: yeah, I rule  
  
Goddess: ¬_¬" yeah right kai......  
  
Kai: well I do, ur fic would be nothing without me!!  
  
Goddess: ok fine, u win! I do not own beyblade or any of its annoying *death glares kai* but cute!! *glomps tyson* characters!  
  
Tyson: h......help me, kai!  
  
Kai: .....nah  
  
~~**~~  
  
My undivided attention  
  
It's Tala, the rest of his team is standing beside him. Tala is battling some kid but it's obvious that the red head will win, his skill level is far too great. I'm not concerned about that, though.  
  
The fact is, he now knows I'm here.  
  
And he'll want revenge.  
  
"Tala....." I whisper, my heart thudding heavily.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute, Kai." The red head smirks and then turns back to his bey battle, "Wolborg, now!" he commands.  
  
His blade speeds up in the dish, circling the weaker blade and begins to summon Wolborg, Tala's ruthless bit beast. A flash of light enraptures the dish and a silver wolf emerges, howling majestically. The ivory fangs glisten in the light and the creature attacks the other blade, smashing it to pieces.  
  
Tala catches his blade as it recalls the beast, and he looks back up at me.  
  
The boy he once fought falls to the ground, mourning over his pathetic blade. He should've known that he couldn't win. He then runs away, not looking back as the crowd walks from the dish.  
  
"Tala, that was ruthless!" Tyson exclaims, seeming quite angry.  
  
"A blader's gotta do what a blader's gotta do," says Ian, approaching us from behind Tala.  
  
"But that was just a kid!" Max replies.  
  
Ok, I may hate Tala and the rest of his team, but I hate weakness even more. I would've done exactly the same to that boy if ever I had the chance.  
  
"Yeah, Max is right!" Ray adds. The lavender haired Demolition Boy then walks out to us, smirking evilly.  
  
"Oh, hello Ray," he greets, mockingly.  
  
"Bryan...."  
  
Maybe I should say something; after all, I want to protect Tyson don't I?  
  
"Hey Kai, come back to challenge me?" asks a familiar voice. That's when Spencer emerges and stares at me with an evil grin across his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
I see Tala glance at Tyson and then back at me, what is he thinking?  
  
Surely he can't have figured out my feelings for him?  
  
No, not even Tyson knows...  
  
"We have to go now, Kai. But I'm sure that we'll meet again not too far into the future..." says Tala.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
And with that, the Demolition Boys walk away, without another word. They must be planning something; I just pray that they don't come after Tyson.  
  
"Come on you guys, lets go," says Ray, starting to walk in the opposite direction to Tala and his team.  
  
We all follow and Tyson seems quite tense, not being as cheerful as he usually is. Ok, this is my time to show that I care, without insulting him.....  
  
"Tyson?" I ask, following my crush. He turns his head while still continuing to walk.  
  
"Yeah Kai?"  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
Tyson grins at me and I blush slightly, "Why? Do you care about me?"  
  
Of course I do, Tyson. That's what I wish I'd said, at least.  
  
"What? No!! Just answer the damn question will you?"  
  
Shut up Kai, shut up! That was a perfect opportunity to be nice!!  
  
"Why are you always so snappy, Kai?!" he counters.  
  
"Well you would be too! If-" I stop, thinking about how I would've finished that sentence.  
  
If you were in love with someone and you couldn't tell them, if you had so much to say to them but you can't say it, fearing for their life?  
  
No, I can't say that.  
  
"Well I would be if what?" he asks, cocking his sweet little head to the side. His shimmering blue bangs reflect the faint light that tries desperately to burst through the thick fog, and his auburn eyes gaze at me almost.....lovingly.  
  
"Never mind," I answer.  
  
We end up walking to a small café on the edge of town, there are only a few people in it and we take a seat at one of the small circular tables. There is thankfully some heat in this place so we all try to warm up a bit, rubbing our hands together and folding our arms over our chests.  
  
"So, what does everyone want?" asks Ray, shivering slightly.  
  
"Cake! And lots of it!" Tyson exclaims at the top of his voice eagerly. The few people that are seated in this café turn and stare at the blue haired boy who is now, making a scene.  
  
Typical.  
  
"What about you, Max? Kai?" queries the raven-haired teen.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee, five sugars!" Max answers happily, needing his daily helping of glucose.  
  
"I'll have a black coffee," I tell Ray bluntly.  
  
Ray calls over a Russian waitress and he tries his best to order for us. But lets just say that Ray's Russian isn't up to scratch, so I end up ordering as I am basically fluent in the language. I hope Tyson is impressed, although I think he's just glad that he has about six pieces of cake in front of him.  
  
"Uh......guys?" Ray begins, watching Tyson stuff the chocolate cake down his throat, "who's paying?"  
  
Max and Ray look at Tyson, while I sit with my arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not paying!" Tyson shouts, with a mouthful of brown crumbs.  
  
"I'll pay," I tell them.  
  
I open my eyes, and see the rest of my team staring at me with confused expressions plastered across their faces. Sometimes I'm too nice.  
  
"What?!" I exclaim.  
  
"Well, if Kai's offering then I guess we should be grateful!" Tyson says, happy that he doesn't have to fork out for the amount of food he's wolfing down.  
  
Ray and Max agree with him, thank me then turn their attention away from me. I sigh gently, glad that I didn't make my feelings obvious.  
  
When we finish, we head back to the hotel as it starts to get a bit dark and a lot colder. Tyson doesn't stop complaining ALL the way back, 'it's too cold, I'm hungry! Are we there yet? I'm tired!'  
  
But I find it adorable, don't ask me why.  
  
I wish I could just suddenly turn to him and hold him in my arms, trying to keep him warm. The brisk wind would pass us but we wouldn't feel it, too busy enraptured in a world of our own, a world of pure bliss and simplicity.  
  
I wish.  
  
"Thank God we're here...." huffs Ray; very irritated by now at the sound of Tyson's voice as we reach the front door of the hotel.  
  
"I think I'm gonna fall asleep..............." Max says, yawning with his eyelids almost shut. "We must've walked for miles before we found this place."  
  
Actually, we did.  
  
They trusted me to find the way back, and of course I knew where the hotel was. But I sort of made a......detour, just so I could spend more time with Tyson.  
  
Am I crazy?  
  
I think so.  
  
"YAY! Now we can get something to eat!!" exclaims Tyson happily, jumping up and down as we walk into the warmth of the building before us. His fatigue must have worn off then, he seems very hyperactive now.  
  
"You're hungry?" Ray asks, raising his voice a little, "you just had six pieces of cake, for crying out loud!!"  
  
Tyson cocks his head to the side in that cute little way, confused. "What's your point?"  
  
We all sweatdrop, then Ray and Max take the lift up to their room to have a lay down.  
  
And I stand still, with the midnight haired boy standing next to me as he whistles.  
  
"You wanna get something to eat, Kai?" he asks me.  
  
I look at him and try not to blush, "Hn."  
  
He smiles warmly, "I'll take that as a yes! Come on!" he grabs my arm and pulls me into the restaurant area, I blush slightly but I don't let him see that.  
  
The restaurant in the hotel seems quite busy for this time of day; waitresses are rushing around desperately trying to serve everyone, including Tyson who keeps raising his hand in the air and calling for them.  
  
I sit straight in my chair, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded across my chest. My eyes are closed but that doesn't mean I can't tell what's happening, I sigh heavily as we finally get some service from a Russian waitress who, thankfully, speaks English.  
  
"Finally!" exclaims Tyson, before ranting on about what he wants to order. After the waitress leaves, order in hand as I don't want anything, the midnight haired boy turns to me as I open my eyes to look back at him.  
  
"So....do you think the Demolition Boys are gonna come looking for us, Kai?" asks Tyson ever so sweetly. I glance at the floor below me, feeling nervous as I feel his eyes bare into me.  
  
"Uh...I don't think so Tyson...." I stutter at last, feeling a slight pricking at the back of my neck. I don't want to lie to the sweet teen but I can't tell him the truth, can I?  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Well, if they do they'll get another beating like last time, right?" Tyson exclaims happily, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Hn," I reply bluntly.  
  
The navy haired boy swiftly finishes his meal once it has been served, and we take the lift back up to our room. I open the door and walk in, throwing my jacket onto the bed and strolling to the window. Tyson follows me into the chamber, skipping merrily and jumping onto the bed.  
  
As I stare out the window, the dark of night is settling in and the crescent moon beams its ashen illumination, silver specs surrounding it almost like an audience. I look down at the grass below a huddle of tall trees, it seems as if dew is already inhabiting it, layering the ground like a sheet of crystal.  
  
I suddenly see a flash of red.  
  
My eyes widen as I try to look closer.  
  
"Kai? What are you looking at, there?" Tyson asks me, gazing up at me as he lies on the bed.  
  
'Please don't let it be Tala...' I wish frantically, my eyes darting around the area below the window, in search of another flare of crimson against the dark.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go downstairs for a while Tyson...." I begin, turning away from the window and pulling on my jacket, "you stay here, ok?"  
  
"But...but I don't..." Tyson mutters as I run out the door and slam it behind me.  
  
I take the lift back to the main lobby again, then run out the main doors into the bitter cold of the night. I was right, there is dew settling in as I feel the ground beneath my feet get softer as I walk stealthily into the gathering of trees before me. I turn my head left and right, staying wary and alert of my surroundings just in case a sneak attack is forced upon me.  
  
Suddenly, a figure walks out from behind a tree, sniggering. Two other people who laugh along with him, follow.  
  
Just as I thought, it's Tala.  
  
Ian and Spencer follow him as Tala rests his cerulean orbs upon me, a sense of harsh cold running through me like water runs through a river. I growl at him through gritted teeth, is he following me?  
  
"Kai, Kai...you really need to learn to calm down," he tells me almost mockingly, crooking his lip upwards into a malevolent smirk.  
  
"What exactly is it that you want with me, Tala?" I ask gruffly.  
  
"I want to thank you..."  
  
This takes me aback a little, I raise my eyebrow questioningly at him and fold my arms over my chest once more. "Thank me?"  
  
"Of course! I mean, you saved me the trouble of finding you by you finding me first..." he replies, which nearly has me very frightened.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean?" I question, fearing the reply.  
  
"He means..." Spencer intrudes, "that we can kill you faster." The blonde smirks, as does the shorter boy.  
  
"Now now, Spencer. We don't want to kill him exactly....well not practically anyway." Tala laughs aloud, his eyes widening as he stares into me.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about, Valcov?" I exclaim, feeling the blood boil inside of me.  
  
"Death is such an easy way out you see, it's much more tormenting if we steal something we know you love...." Tala explains, "and kill that instead...."  
  
No. He can't mean what I think he does....  
  
"Penny dropped yet, Hiwatari?" Ian hisses, staring at me with cold eyes.  
  
I stand here, staring into nothing. He's planning to...kill Tyson?  
  
But Tala has no idea how I feel about him!!  
  
"What are you thinking, Kai? 'How do they know what I love and cherish? How could they possibly tap into that emotion I've hidden for so long, and use it against me?'" Tala torments, staring at me and waiting for me to crack.  
  
"Yes, you don't know me at all...." I whisper.  
  
"Well if that's the case, is it okay if we kill Tyson?"  
  
I immediately stare at him, as his eyes dance with amusement and his lips curve once again into a spiteful grin.  
  
"It's too late now to save him anyway, Kai...." Tala tells me, laughing softly.  
  
Then the next penny drops.  
  
I left Tyson alone, and.....and Bryan isn't here....  
  
"TYSON!!!" I swiftly turn, screaming my love's name as I run back away from Tala, Spencer and Ian. I hear them laughing and my eyes well with pure tears of horror, but when I turn my head round they're gone.  
  
I have to move fast, before it really is too late.....  
  
~~**~~  
  
Goddess: Oh my god!!!  
  
Kai: *crying into his security blanket*  
  
Goddess: So will Tyson be there when Kai gets back? Or is he too late?  
  
Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *cries a lot more*  
  
Goddess: R&R to find out! Thank you, ja! 


	6. Tearing up hearts

Goddess: Thank you all reviewers! -glomps every reviewer-  
  
Kai: -still crying uncontrollably-  
  
Goddess: Awww, do you wanna do the disclaimer, Kai?  
  
Kai: OKAY!! -snaps out of crying fit-  
  
Goddess: figures....  
  
Kai: celestialgoddess13 does NOT own beyblade, XP  
  
Goddess: Ok, on with the ficcie! -prays that Tyson will be ok-

My undivided attention  
  
I keep running, crimson flashes clouding my vision as tears roll freely down my cheeks. At this point I don't care if my reputation is ruined, all I care about is saving Tyson from the malevolent grasp of that lavender haired Demolition Boy.  
  
I pray that he will be ok when I turn the corner to get into the lift. I wait for a small amount of time outside the lift doors, before I take the stairs impatiently. Various people ask me if I'm ok on the way there, but I don't listen and I keep running.  
  
I don't stop, time is the factor and Tyson doesn't have a lot of it......  
  
'Please, be ok Tyson.....just be ok......' I cry silently, darting up the last flight of stairs. I sprint down the hallway at the speed of light and when I reach mine and Tyson's door, I break it through with the force of my body.  
  
"TYSON!" I scream frantically, my eyes darting around the room wildly, hoping for a glimpse of the midnight haired teen. The window is wide open as a gust blows in, and I realise what's already happened when there is no noise around me.  
  
I fall to my knees, my crimson eyes frozen open and my face tear stricken. I collapse onto the floor, weeping my cold heart out.  
  
I have to be cold, to let all this happen.....  
  
"Kai? Hey, what's wrong Kai!" I hear a familiar voice behind me. A raven haired boy lifts me off the floor and his golden orbs stare at me with compassion, it's Ray who is closely followed by the blonde happy-go-lucky teen.  
  
"No......he....." I murmur, salt droplets trickling down my face.  
  
"What is it Kai, where's Tyson?" Max asks me, kneeling down next to me along with Ray.  
  
I stare at the floor, my mind clouded with terrifying images and sounds.  
  
I see Tyson laying in a dirt filled room, everywhere is darkness until a crimson haired blader emerges from the bleak mist. Tala. The red head laughs, pulling out a knife from his pocket as the midnight haired boy can barely keep his eyes open. He's terrified, but he can't show it because he's too exhausted. He tries to back away as the blader approaches him, grasping the dagger firmly in his malicious hand.  
  
"No....no, please....." he gasps, fighting for breath amongst the murky area he's surrounded by.  
  
"Don't worry, red is a nice colour....don't you think?" Tala laughs aloud, his snigger echoing around the dank chamber malevolently. He flicks his scarlet bangs back, almost straight above the trapped boy.  
  
He raises the dagger above him, grinning maliciously. He brings it down.....  
  
"Kai, Kai! Where's Tyson?" Max repeats, shaking me gently.  
  
I hesitate, before replying;  
  
"They took him...."I whisper softly, my face tear stained as I reply, emotionless.  
  
"Who? Who took him, Kai?" Ray questions, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
  
"T...Tala....." I manage to say, my eyes staring at the floor still.  
  
"Look, there's a note!" Max tells us, although I am still partly out of this world, replaying the images over and over again in my mind.  
  
This is all my fault.....  
  
The blonde picks up a slightly torn piece of paper pinned to the bed, and begins to read it out loud.  
  
"It says: 'Kai, we've taken Tyson and we know that you want him. So because we're the caring people that we are...'"  
  
This part infuriates me more than any other.  
  
Max continues, "'We will give you a chance to get him back.....'"  
  
My ears perk up at this, I turn to Max and plead with my eyes for him to carry on. He sees me and continues reading the letter aloud.  
  
"'This is what we want you to do, Kai....you have three chances to find where we are. If, on the third chance, you fail....'"  
  
I stare at Max as Ray holds me by the shoulders, gazing with me.  
  
"'If you fail, then Tyson dies....'"  
  
The room falls deadly silent, I hang my head slowly as one more single tear escapes my eye. I swiftly stand up though, startling Ray as he falls back and Max looks closer at the note.  
  
"K...Kai....tell us, what's happened? Why do they want to kill Tyson? I don't understand this at all....." Ray confesses softly.  
  
"They're mad at me, for leaving the team....they know that....."  
  
Oh crap.  
  
They don't know about my feelings for Tyson yet.  
  
"They know what, Kai?" asks Ray, looking closer at me as my back is turned from him.  
  
"They know that I'm in love with Tyson....." I whisper gently.  
  
Max suddenly looks up from the note at this, Ray has his mouth gaped open and I can feel their eyes baring into me, judging me.  
  
"Look, I have to go and find him. And I have to do it now...." I say, before heading for the door.  
  
"Wait, Kai! There's more...." Max tells me, which makes me turn back round almost immediately.  
  
"What? What is it?" I question frantically.  
  
"It says they will send you three clues, one every day to where their location is. But apparently they won't be simple and you will have to be patient....."  
  
"Well.....what kind of clues? When will they arrive?" I exclaim, petrified and hysterical.  
  
"It doesn't say anymore, Kai. But just relax, okay?" Max whispers to me, he must be a little afraid as well. In fact, he's probably as horrified as I am.  
  
But he hides it well.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? But I can't relax! I have to do something, I can't bear to think what's happening to him right now.....I...." I cut myself off, I'm acting so selfishly.  
  
"C'mon now, guys. We know that Tala won't do anything now, so can we all just calm down and think this through logically?" asks Ray. He's taking it all in so calmly, but how can he?  
  
How CAN he?  
  
Max throws the note onto the floor and sits on the bed, Ray stands up from the floor and then sits beside him. A brisk wind passes through the window once again and the room is dead silent; Ray stares at the floor, furrowing his brows as if trying to solve a puzzle. Max looks horrified, his eyes are fixed open like mine were when I stumbled into the empty room.  
  
Now I have to be strong.  
  
Tyson will need me to be strong.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Hey, wake up sleepy head......" a red head whispers softly, gently tugging on the arm of the sleepy boy.  
  
The boy furrows his brows and shifts onto his side, moaning quietly as his eyes open slowly. A few strands of his midnight blue bangs fall over his face and his chocolate brown eyes gaze upon a familiar face above him, smiling tenderly.  
  
"T.....Tala?" the blue haired boy questions delicately, focusing his vision.  
  
"Yes, it's me Tyson. Don't worry, you're perfectly safe....." the scarlet haired teen replies, running his pale fingers through his long, silky tresses sensitively.  
  
"But....where am I? Why am I here, and where are my friends?" he asks sweetly, so purely and innocently. His naivety shimmers in his eyes as he awaits a response from the older boy.  
  
"Shhhh.....you're here, with me. We saved you from those nasty people who used you and treated you badly, we're your friends, Tyson...." He replies, lying through gritted teeth.  
  
"We?" he enquires, not fully understanding the situation.  
  
Three other boys then emerge from the shadows, smiling as gently as purely possible. Bryan, Spencer and Ian. They walk up to Tala and kneel down with him, in front of Tyson.  
  
"Remember? We're all your friends now, and we're going to take good care of you. You can't trust anyone else....." Bryan whispers into the juvenile's ear.  
  
Spencer and Ian nod at this statement, as does Tala as they stare at the midnight haired boy. Slowly but surely, Tyson nods with them and becomes their so called 'friend' instantly.  
  
"Good boy...." Tala speaks, taking the younger boy into his arms. Tyson doesn't struggle, but actually nuzzles into his shirt feeling his warmth.  
  
"We should get him to his room, Tala......" Spencer says, standing from the floor.  
  
"Yes, he's right, I've made it up the way you asked me to, Tala," Ian adds, getting up from the floor with Spencer. His blue hair shimmers slightly under the faint light of the room as he awaits Tala's response.  
  
"Yes, good idea," the crimson haired teen replies, tugging Tyson to his feet. "Come on now, friend.... we've got a lovely room for you, you're going to love it with us..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to love it with you...." Tyson replies almost robotically, his normal, lively voice stolen by a new emotionless one.  
  
Tala holds onto Tyson's hand as they walk down a long corridor, dim lights trying desperately to brighten the dull hallway as they approach a particular chamber. On the door there is a plaque, which reads: 'Guest'.  
  
Bryan opens the door and switches on a light on the left wall, a dusky radiance flickers and then turns on completely, although the light is not too bright. In the room is a small grey mattress, a single sheet covering it pathetically. Apart from that, there are hardly any other objects in the room except for a little mirror hung loosely on the wall.  
  
This is what they call being a friend?  
  
"Here you go, Tyson.....it's your very own room!" Tala told him happily, brainwashing him into thinking that this was luxury.  
  
"Wow.....all this for me?" Tyson asks sweetly, his russet orbs dancing excitedly as he scanned the contents of the room.  
  
"Yes, all for you," Tala answers, stealing a glance at his fellow team mates who smirk malevolently.  
  
"Thank you!" the blue haired boy exclaims, but not too loudly. He hugs Tala lightly and walks into his new room, admiring what he believes to be beauty.  
  
"My pleasure, friend....." Tala whispers, before closing the door and locking it.  
  
The ruby haired teen then leads his team away from the room, sniggering softly as they advance to a different chamber. Tala opens the small wooden framed door and walks into a luxurious room; there are four large four poster beds with hanging drapes and thick mattresses, a wide screen t.v and even a drinks cabinet.  
  
This was what Tyson was missing out on.  
  
But he doesn't know it, he doesn't know anything anymore......  
  
Bryan walks over to the drinks cabinet and pours himself a large vodka, swigging it hurriedly as Spencer and Ian slump onto a large sofa. Tala hums to himself as he fetches something from the kitchen, stepping back into the living room and taking a seat on a large wooden chair.  
  
"What have you got there, Tala?" asks Bryan, pouring another vodka.  
  
"Hn," he sniggers, revealing a small but sharp knife. "Just a little present I got for our new friend......"  
  
Spencer and Ian turn to look at him, smirking maliciously. Spencer runs his hand through his blonde bangs and sighs, leaning into the comfort of the sofa. Ian continues to watch Tala examine the blade.  
  
"So what are you planning to do with that?" Ian speaks up, intrigued by the behaviour of his team captain.  
  
"Oh, not a lot really..... he'll be doing the damage himself....." Tala replies calmly, turning the knife to the side and back again, examining it carefully.  
  
"Like self harm, you mean?" questions Bryan, after taking another glass of vodka down his throat.  
  
"Precisely....." Tala smirks, his cerulean orbs dancing and shimmering with amusement.  
  
"So does Tyson actually remember anything about the kidnapping?" Spencer asks from where he sits, eyes closed, on the couch.  
  
"Well, the incense I used was quite strong......he will probably remember more now, but over the next few days he'll lose more and more of his memory....." Tala replies, smirking.  
  
"And say if Kai finds out where we are......? Will we give Tyson back?" asks Ian.  
  
Tala flicks his scarlet tresses back, placing the knife on a nearby table and he stands up, laughing.  
  
"That's the beautiful part....." he begins. Spencer opens his eyes and looks up at his team captain, Bryan and Ian also wait to hear his response eagerly. "With Tyson's memory slowly fading, and his loyalty to us growing.....even if Kai DID find us...."  
  
"Oh!" Bryan exclaims, clicking his fingers, "He won't want to go back!"  
  
Tala smiles triumphantly, "Exactly. And this will destroy Kai more than a dagger or a gun ever could.....knowing that Tyson doesn't want to be with him......"  
  
"I have to say, Tala.....you really have outdone yourself this time!" Spencer compliments him, smiling.  
  
"And, even better....." Tala continues.  
  
The room goes silent, as the other Demolition Boys members wait for Tala to speak.  
  
"It will destroy Kai even more.... if Tyson is in love with somebody else....."

Goddess: NOOOO! Ahem....  
  
Kai: -is once again crying into his security blanket-  
  
Goddess: Well, now things are turning really angst, aren't they?  
  
Kai: -doesn't answer because he is too busy weeping-  
  
Goddess: Um......if you want to find out what will happen next, please R&R! - thank you very much. Ja! 


	7. The first clue

Goddess: Well, here we are once again Kai!  
  
Kai: I'm gonna blast that damn red head if he even TOUCHES Tyson!!!  
  
Goddess: Well..... uh, thank you if you've reviewed, it's very much appreciated!  
  
Kai: Are you gonna get on with this or not?!?!  
  
Goddess:Uh....yes....I don't own beyblade, but if I did....  
  
Kai: Ignore her, she's a prat  
  
Goddess: ¬¬"

**My undivided attention**

As the Sun rises into the sky, filling it with sun-drenched light, my crimson eyes open wearily, as I didn't have a very good sleep. I notice that I am lying down on my bed, still fully dressed in my normal outfit. I look down onto the floor and see Ray and Max sitting up probably very uncomfortable against the bed, fast asleep.  
  
They must've stayed with me all night, probably to make sure that I didn't go looking for Tyson.  
  
All I want is to know he's ok......  
  
At least then I wouldn't worry so much......  
  
"Kai, you awake buddy?" asks a semi-cheerful voice. Max stares up at me, just woken up from a most definitely rough slumber.  
  
"Yeah......" I reply tonelessly, turning onto my back and staring up at the ceiling. 'Please Tyson, just be ok......' I call, silently.  
  
"Look, we get the first clue today, right? It'll be ok, Tyson will be ok. Kai?" Max tells me, although I already know this.  
  
"I hope we can find him......." I confess gently.  
  
"So do I, and I always knew that you loved Tyson. What I don't understand is why you never told him!" Max tells me, taking me by surprise.  
  
"Y....you knew about my feelings for Tyson?" I ask, turning to face the blonde blader.  
  
"It was so obvious, the way you looked at him, the way you blushed whenever he spoke to you!" he chuckles and stands up. I blush slightly, lowering my head and feeling quite embarrassed but I try not to let it show.  
  
I then get out of bed myself, walking to the window which is still wide open. I close it as there is a draft coming through, which is bitter and sends shivers through my body.  
  
"Ah.....has the first clue come yet, you guys?" Ray questions, awakening from his place on the floor, rising so he is stood next to Max.  
  
"No, not yet. But we'll be patient, they promised to send one and we're just going to have to be tolerant of that," Max answers, running his fingers through his thick flaxen locks.  
  
I don't know how much longer I can be patient, though.....  
  
What if they're lying about these so-called 'clues'? We could be waiting forever, trusting the Demolition Boys while they could be doing absolutely anything to Tyson!  
  
"Come on...." I whisper desperately, praying that a sign will approach us soon.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
A red head takes a rusty old key from his trouser pocket, smirking as he fits it into the lock of the door, which reads 'Guest'. He creaks the door ajar, peering into the pitch-black chamber where light shines on nothing and so nothing can be seen.  
  
"Tyson?" Tala whispers into the dark, flicking up the light switch. A weak light flickers slightly up above, revealing a sleeping midnight haired boy lying on a beaten old mattress. He is covered by a pathetically thin sheet and is still fully clothed.  
  
A pair of piercing cerulean eyes dance with amusement, as Tala draws nearer to the sleepy teen. He reaches into his pocket once again to return the chamber key, but also to pull another object from within it. It shimmers once in the dim illumination, and then he kneels down next to Tyson, a few wisps of his dark bangs falling in front of his deep brown eyes.  
  
For once, he isn't snoring. Tala gently shakes the boy to wake him up, and surprisingly enough he does, groaning slightly.  
  
"It's time to get up, sleepy head....." Tala speaks gently, removing his hand from the younger boy's body as he rubs his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Wh....what time is it?" he asks, sitting up and pulling the sheet from his body.  
  
Tala frowns, "Never you mind what time it is, you never ask questions. Understand?!" he speaks harshly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Tyson lowers his head and whispers, "Yes. Yes, I understand."  
  
"And you may call me sir."  
  
"Yes sir...." The midnight haired boy speaks gently in defeat.  
  
"Good, now....." Tala draws the object from his side and rests it next to Tyson's bed, grinning maliciously.  
  
Tyson stares at the reflective object, observing what it is exactly but not saying anything, in fear that he might be scolded.  
  
It's a knife.  
  
"This is a present for you, Tyson," Tala begins, picking it up and placing it in the younger boy's hand. He then looks up at him and speaks, "because I'm your friend."  
  
"Th.... thank you sir," Tyson replies slowly, gazing at the polished dagger. He doesn't quite know what to use it for though, as there is nothing to cut.  
  
"You're welcome," Tala answers, pulling the blader into his arms. He rests his crimson bangs on Tyson's midnight ones, taking in the sweet aroma of his new captive.  
  
Tyson, still holding the blade, wraps his arms around Tala as he sighs. He nuzzles into the boy softly, his breathing angelic against the shoulder of the malevolent one.  
  
"And, Tyson? Do you know what it is that you are meant to use this new gift for?" Tala questions tenderly, still holding the boy in his appendages.  
  
Tyson shakes his head gradually, feeling unworthy of the new offering he has been bestowed with.   
  
Tala smirks and then pulls away from Tyson, holding him at arm's length and taking the small yet sharp knife from his hand. "Well, you're meant to do this...."  
  
The scarlet haired Demolition Boy raises the dagger above his pale underarm, and then brings it down upon himself, cutting through his skin slowly. It sounds like a tremendous ripping noise as a ruby red fluid seeps from the opening, dripping onto Tyson's covers as he watches hypnotically.  
  
Tala's grin doesn't cease even if he does feel pain; he pulls the dagger out of him and places it back into the blue haired boy's grasp, sniggering slightly as he does so. Blood still trickles down his underarm, dripping drop by drop onto the fabric beneath him, but he doesn't care.  
  
Neither does Tyson.  
  
"Now....it's your go....." Tala tells his hostage, staring into those deep brown pools of Tyson's which reflect pure innocence and naivety; which are about to be torn apart by the visions of scarlet and crimson, flowing from within him.  
  
"Yes sir...." He whispers, gazing at the dagger that is covered in the blood of his 'friend'. He raises it above his underarm, just like he had been taught.  
  
Then back down.....  
  
Concurrently...  
  
"Where is it?!" I scream, slamming my fist on the table in my room.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, It'll be here soon.....I hope....." Ray tells me sympathetically, although it doesn't help the situation.  
  
Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, I run to it immediately, my heart pounding like it never has done before. I swing the entry open and there I see.....  
  
Mr Dickinson.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Kai! I can't talk long, I've just come to tell you that I have to leave Moscow for a few days. It's urgent BBA business and I'm afraid I'll have to leave immediately, but I will be back soon so enjoy your holiday."  
  
My heart sinks, I hardly listen to a word this old man says. Luckily Ray comes to the door as well, taking in what I don't.  
  
"Oh, right. We will Mr. Dickinson, don't you worry about us!" Ray tells him as cheerily as possible, trying his best not to let slip about Tyson most probably.  
  
"Ah yes, and where are Max and Tyson?" he asks, peering behind us into my room, hoping for a glimpse of either of them.  
  
"Hey, Mr. D!" a familiar voice calls from behind Ray and myself, Max being overly cheery.  
  
"Hello there, Max. Where's Tyson?" the old man questions us happily.  
  
Ray and Max look at each other while I stand silently, arms folded over my chest as per usual.   
  
"He's uh....in the bathroom, yeah that's it!" Max explains, laughing almost nervously with one arm behind his head.  
  
"Well, in that case just send him my regards, will you?"  
  
"Will do, Mr.D. Have a nice trip!" Ray calls after him as he heads back down the hallway.  
  
I walk back into the chamber, utterly unhappy as I take a seat on the bed and Max closes the door. There is an uneasy atmosphere among us, until suddenly a knife flies through the window that shatters the glass, we all drop onto the floor and cover our heads for safety.  
  
This MUST be the first clue.  
  
Once each shard of glass has fallen to the floor, I rise off the ground and see a note pinned against the wall, with the knife that had been thrown. I walk carefully across the glass, yet eagerly, trying not to cut myself but also trying to walk as fast as possible.  
  
Ray and Max open their eyes slowly and push themselves off the floor, asking me if this is the first clue and what it says.  
  
When I reach the wall, I drag the blade from within the wall and place it down on the table, then take the note in my hand and read it meticulously, analysing every word in great detail.  
  
"What does it say then, Kai?" asks Max impatiently.  
  
"It says 'Rock hard childhood,'" I read aloud.  
  
Those malevolent bastards! How DARE they use this as a clue!  
  
"Well, that doesn't give away an awful lot, does it?" Ray questions, raising his hand to his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Rock hard...childhood?" Max thinks audibly, murmuring the words out loud over and over again, until it becomes the rhythm of my heartbeat.  
  
"Well, lets think about this logically, guys...." Ray begins, pondering his brain with endless questions.  
  
I can't think.  
  
I really thought they'd give us easier clues than this, but I can't give up. Not when Tyson is counting on me, all of us, to save him....  
  
"What do you mean, Ray?" asks Max, cocking his head to the side, so that a few strands of flaxen hair falls in front of his face.  
  
"Ok, rock hard? Maybe...maybe it's something stiff, or maybe something strong and determined?"  
  
I look through the clue again, furrowing my brows in irritation.  
  
"Child hood..." Ray mutters, his golden orbs searching around the room for no apparent reason, other than the fact that he's in deep thought.  
  
"Well, Kai...try and think of something in your child hood that was rock hard...after all, you share the same past as the Demolition Boys right?" Max asks.  
  
I do recall something like that, a cave or a type of cavern near the Abbey where we used to go in our free time. We used to have competitions to see who could break off the most rock in a minute, but it was always so strong none of us could do it, even with our beyblades...  
  
"Well Kai? Anything come to mind?" Ray asks, peering intently at me for an answer.  
  
I look up from the note, "I know a cave near here that sounds similar to the clue, rock hard childhood..." I confess, looking back to the two-worded clue.  
  
"Well, in that case that must be right!" Ray exclaims happily.  
  
"But...." I begin.  
  
"But what, Kai? It's so obvious, we have all the evidence we need!" Max tells me optimistically, not really thinking the situation all the way through.  
  
"But I don't think they would make it this easy for us, when I lived in the abbey with Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian...." I start, placing down the letter and looking at my friends, "we used to go there in our free time, when we weren't being forced to beybattle."  
  
"So....? It doesn't make a difference; perhaps they wanted to bring back memories so you wouldn't want to go back there? I bet they've planned doing this to you, Kai!" Ray tells me, overly confident that he's right.  
  
"But Ray, we still don't know for sure, and for all we know-" Max begins, before I cut him off.  
  
"Maybe Ray IS right, I mean we're no use to Tyson just standing here, are we? We might as well be out looking for him, and we still have two more days left....." I say, trying to put a bright side on things.  
  
The truth is, I can't face what would happen if we are wrong.  
  
"Kai's right, Max," Ray explains to the blonde, "we should look at that cave today, and then we can at least say that we've tried."  
  
"Tried?!" I shout, angrily. "Look, Ray, we ARE going to find him and there is NO WAY that I'm giving up! Come on, we're doing no good here. Let's just get out of this place...." I say, before pulling on my jacket and stuffing the clue into my pocket.  
  
I head for the door, Ray and Max following closely behind.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
A heavy panting fills the 'Guest' room, rivers of scarlet flow from the worn out body that has been fatigued by loss of blood. Cerulean eyes dance excitedly under the faint light as they watch the fluid drain from the younger boy's arms.  
  
"There, there Tyson.....doesn't that feel better?" Tala torments, a wicked grin spreading across his wolf like face.  
  
"Y...yes sir..." the midnight haired boy replies weakly, completely under the crimson haired teen's control. Tala had recently lit a few sticks of incense, which had been burning in the corner for at least half an hour.  
  
The scent wouldn't affect the Demolition Boy, but rather the innocent victim that lay before him. The redhead runs his pale fingers through Tyson's thick midnight locks, admiring his demise of power.  
  
"Tala?" a voice calls from the door gently, it's Bryan.  
  
The blader turns round instantly and lifts himself off the floor, leaving Tyson to close his eyes and fall into a nightmare filled slumber.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Bryan?" he replies, walking stealthily over to his fellow teammate.  
  
"I've sent out the first clue, and Kai has already left the accommodation to search for us," the lavender haired boy informs the team captain.  
  
"And where is he headed? Not here, is he?"  
  
"No, no Tala. He's doing exactly what you said he would, he's going to that cave near the edge of Moscow."  
  
Tala sniggers slightly at this, flicking his red hair back over his ear, "Good, then Tyson and I will have more time to.....bond."  
  
"Quite so. Do you need anything else?" the blader questions.  
  
"I was wondering, could you bring Spencer in?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just go and get him for you," Bryan answers, before heading back out the door and down the hall. He then turns around to look at Tala, "Just out of curiosity, why do you need him?"  
  
"All in good time, Bryan....."  
  
Bryan nods, and then continues his journey to the Demolition Boys' private chamber. The red head turns back to face Tyson, closing the door behind him and then walking over to the now sleeping teen.  
  
He watches as blood still seeps occasionally from the boy's wounds, smirking dissolutely as he enjoys the vibrant colours of light crimson against deep scarlet. He then checks his own injury, seeing that it has healed almost instantly, he sits back down next to Tyson.  
  
The door opens as a tall blonde walks in, a well-built teen that wields one of the 'borg' bitbeasts. "Hey, Bryan said you wanted to see me, Tala," he says, closing the entrance as he strolls in casually.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," the red head replies, not bothering to turn around and face his team member.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, I know that in the World Championships you were the one who defeated Kai....and I was wondering...." This is when he turns round, smiling sinfully as he usually does. "Could you do it, again?"  
  
Spencer also shares Tala's smirk, "Sure, no problem."  
  
"And while you're at it, take Dranzer from him, will you? He doesn't deserve to keep it...." Tala explains, turning back to Tyson.  
  
"Right, I'll head to the cave, shall I?"  
  
"Yes, Kai has already set off for there so you'd better be fast."  
  
"I'll be back soon," Spencer clenches his fist, before opening the door and exiting the room. "Dranzer in hand...."  
  
Tala sniggers, and then once again runs his long pale fingers through the locks of his detainee, careful not to wake him. "Everything is going according to plan, my friend. And when you wake up, you'll be more than just my friend....."

**My undivided attention**

Goddess: Uh-oh, this is bad!  
  
Kai: DAMN RIGHT IT'S BAD!!!  
  
Goddess: Uh, so if you want to find out what happens next, you will have to review!  
  
Kai: I am gonna KILL that Demolition Boy!!  
  
Goddess: ...ok readers, R&R!  
  
Kai: grrrrrrrrrrrr..... 


	8. The battle

Goddess: Thanks reviewers, you've made my day! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update! XP Too much work, yadda yadda yadda...

Kai: I hate this fic!!

Goddess: Don't be so rude, Kai...damn you...

Kai: Well get on with it will you?!

Goddess: Ok ok, don't get your knickers in a twist!!

Kai: Not funny

Goddess: Hehe...Uh, I don't own beyblade and here's chapter 8!

My undivided attention

The bitter chill of evening settling in lands on my pale skin as I walk through the empty back streets of Moscow with Ray and Max following close behind me; a thick fog distributes itself across the skies to leave no space for the setting sun and the air definitely gets colder. I hope with all my strength that we're heading for the right place, it isn't that far away now and I almost break into a run when I see the tip of that cavern rise above a few shoddy buildings.

'_Tyson, I'm coming for you...don't worry...'_

"Hey, is that it?" Ray asks from behind me, pointing a shivering finger to the rocky surface in the distance. I nod my head, aware of where he is pointing but not stopping to make sure. I can hear Max shivering violently, he probably isn't used to the cold like I am and I know Ray can handle this kind of intense chill.

As we approach the cavern ever faster, I draw an ice-cold breath and then exhale, wisps of frosted air passing my lips and rising into the atmosphere before me. I clench my hands at my sides into fists, the blood almost completely drained from them but I don't concern myself; I just pray that Tyson will be alright.

"So-th-this is it h-h-huh?" Max asks, his voice stuttering from the frostiness as he shakily rubs his hands against his arms to restore some warmth to them; my blood red eyes narrow as we stand before the gargantuan rocky cave, there is only a vast canvas of rubble surrounding it and no people in sight. A gaping dark hole is carved into the middle of it, the entrance to the inside where someone will most definitely be waiting for me.

I say nothing but remove my jacket and throw it behind me to Max, turning back and beginning to make my way inside with no fear apparent in my facial expression. Max smiles faintly and thankfully pulls on my jacket, which helps to keep him warm as himself and Ray follow me into the darkened depths of the first clue.

An eerie drip is the only thing I can hear apart from my footsteps against the stony ground, a mixture of emotion wells up inside of me but I try to keep it locked away like I always do; I've mastered this technique fully, with the exception of my growing feelings for the midnight haired beyblader.

Ray and Max are equally as wary as I am, watching their footing against the rubble and listening for any sounds of their team mate; Max is still shivering, it's dank and damp in the cavern and so a clammy type of chill settles in on the walls. And suddenly, just as our eyes began to adjust to the pure darkness, a faint light trickles from a wall of rock ahead of us. I growl a series of curses under my breath, breaking into a run so I slam into the barrier with a smash of my numb fist.

"It looks like this is a dead end, Kai," Ray explains, walking up to me as my head is hung to glare at the ground; he raises his glance up the obstruction and the down, trying to find a way to break through it as he furrows his brows.

Max then catches up, still trembling from the cold but trying to forget about it; he extends a finger to one of the cracks and presses down, blocking out the light as he sighs.

"Come on, we have to do something!" the blonde says, determined to get past this obstacle. "D-did we even come the right way? There were a few f-forks in the path back there..." he wondered aloud, clasping his arms in a folded position again.

Slate bangs fall in the path of my eyes before I raise my gaze to look up at the piled rubble; I definitely hadn't come the wrong way. "Look, this rock has obviously been stacked here," I begin, tracing a finger along the crevices of stone before me. "And anyway, we know there must be something behind here because there's light filtering through the cracks," I explain coarsely.

Ray nods his head in agreement, "So then, what do we do?"

"I would have thought that was obvious by now," I reply, pulling Dranzer from my pocket and my phoenix grip launcher from the other. Loading my blade into its launcher, I aim it at the rock before me and my eyes seem to flare with power. Suddenly, I wrench the ripcord from the launcher with a vigorous force and Dranzer is thrust into the rock ahead of me.

"DRANZER, FLAME SABRE!!" I ordain, watching as the deep sapphire blade spins faster and faster before it completely destroys the once solid stonewall. No emotion creeps into my features as I watch; yet Ray and Max gaze at my blade as if they've never witnessed such power before.

A carpet of dust blankets over the area ahead of me and I reach out my hand to catch my blade, narrowing my eyes I try to find Tyson amongst the vast canopy of dirt, but I can hardly see a thing. Ray and Max shut their eyes and cough as the dust spreads, shielding themselves as I stay where I am.

I sink Dranzer and my launcher into separate pockets before the dust slowly settles; there is faint light trickling from a few carefully placed candles around the area, uneven stone walls imprisoning a medium sized dish filled with water as rivers of the fluid travels through cracks in the rocky floor. On the far side of the room is a tall well built figure, I know immediately it can't be Tyson and I wait for the rest of the dust to settle before venturing into the room.

"So you're finally here, eh Kai?" asks the shadowed figure, his voice deep and maybe a little un-nerving. I know I've heard that voice before, and as he steps from the shadows, I know my suspicions have been confirmed.

"Spencer..." I mutter, as I see a mop of blonde hair resting upon a tall man's chiselled face; his piercing blue eyes remind me of Tala's, with a malevolence about them that seem to haunt me as I stand. But as I warily glance around, there is no sign of Tyson and this causes me some concern.

"Looking for your _boyfriend_?" Spencer mocks, a scornful emphasis on the last word he speaks as a malicious grin takes possession of his lips.

Ray and Max stay behind me, just as eager to find Tyson as I am but knowing that it's best for me to handle the Demolition Boys alone. My hands clench into fists again and I feel like I want to scream and shout at the top of my lungs, demanding to know where Tyson is and threatening Spencer if he doesn't speak up. But I know I can control my emotion, there's no use in getting rattled up like Tyson would in this kind of situation.

"Tell me where he is," I order calmly and tonelessly; my scarlet eyes seem to glow with blood red flames as I await a response.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Kai," he replies, smirking evilly. "How about we beyblattle?" he proposes, obviously planning something yet I can't pinpoint what.

"Tell me where he is," I repeat, indirectly refusing to battle him until I see the reason I came here in the first place.

"Kai!" Max hisses from behind me, his shivering fading slightly. "If you battle him maybe he'll tell us where Tyson is!"

"Max is right, Kai," Ray adds, much to my surprise. I don't turn round and I try to ignore their words; I know what I'm doing and I've never needed anyone to help me before, I don't need their help now.

"Maybe you should listen to your friends, Kai," Spencer tells me, grinning as if he enjoys watching me suffer like this. But I'm no fool, Spencer has the advantage in a place like this, the dish is filled with water so it's practically impossible for me to win. If only there were no water at all, I would be walking away with victory by now and I would know where Tyson was at the same time.

"Maybe _you_ should listen to_ me_," I snap back, impatiently. "I came here because of some piece of crap you bastards sent me, so now I expect you to tell me where Tyson is. Why should I battle you? What good would it do?" I spit venomously, drawing in breath and then exhaling slowly as my eyes bear into the well-built blader.

"If you win, I'll give you another clue," Spencer retorts calmly, "But if _I _win, then Dranzer is mine. Forever."

Meanwhile...

Tala sits cross-legged on the floor of the guest room, watching as a hungry boy uses his hands to scoop food into his mouth in front of him. A sly smirk plays across his pale lips and two locks of scarlet hair fall casually to the sides of his face, he observes the naivety in Tyson's chocolate brown eyes and the innocence almost lost in them.

"Does it taste nice?" Tala asks, knowing that the food he had given Tyson wasn't fit for anything, animal or human.

"Yes sir, do you want some?" he offers politely, looking away from his meal for a split second to glance up to his 'master'. Tala slowly shakes his head and rests a hand on top of a mop of dark navy bangs, ruffling Tyson's hair up with an affectionate touch as the younger boy finishes his meal.

Tala smirks, noticing the burgundy scars engraved across Tyson's arms and feeling wickedly proud before he rests both hands in his lap once again. "Did you enjoy using the knife, before?" he asks.

Tyson wiped his mouth and nod his head, his face had now become a lot paler but thankfully he had been provided with food to restore his strength. "Yes sir, thank you for my gift."

"I know you felt tired, Tyson. But soon that feeling will go away and you'll feel very strong and very happy, just as long as you do what I tell you." Tyson nod his head in agreement, he had become very fragile due to the extensive treatment he had been put to by Tala and was very impressionable at this stage.

Tala then smirked and leaned in towards his hostage, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the other boy's; Tyson sat still, feeling Tala kiss him gently, he soon relaxed and shut his eyes contently to let the red-head continue. The Russian teen let his arm creep around to the Japanese teen's back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

'You're all mine...'

In the meantime...

A pause.

A clue; that would definitely help me, but I wish Tyson was actually here so I could see that he's okay. But the Demolition Boys aren't that careless, of course they wouldn't bring him here but could they be trusted? So far, most of the evidence points to no, they can't.

But Dranzer- if I lost Dranzer, I would lose everything. There is no way that I could risk losing it again, but what would happen if I declined the offer? I remember what the first note said...

_'If you fail, then Tyson dies...'_

I have to accept, it's the only option open to me now; I swiftly pull out my launcher and trusted phoenix blade and adjust them so I'm ready to launch, walking slowly up to the dish in the middle of the tomb.

"Good luck Kai," Max whispers, as Ray stays silent.

"Let's make this quick," I snap, glaring intently at Spencer who stands behind the other side of the dish. The water gently splashes at the sides of the stadium and my feet are surrounded by slowly rising waves, they encircle the soles of my feet and I know I will have to make this quick before the water level rises too high.

Spencer sneers and pulls out his own cerulean beyblade, ready to launch it into the water with no fear and no anxiety; he's overly confident, but right now, he has reason to be.

"Let it rip!!" he exclaims, pulling the ripcord from his launcher so Seaborg is thrust into the water, a pillar of clear liquid rising to splash across the cavern floor. I also release Dranzer into the dish, but I make sure that my blade only spins on the rim so it doesn't venture into the waves.

"SEABORG! VODA IMPACT, NOW!!" Spencer exclaims, raising his fists above his head as he awaits his blade to follow his commands from under the water. Dranzer keeps rotating on the rim, its deep sapphire surface glistening under faint candlelight as I watch over the water for a glimpse of the opposing blade.

Suddenly, a gaping hole in the middle of the water makes way for a colossal whale bit beast, glowing bright yellow and deep purple as its jaw opens and aims to attack my own phoenix blade. Water spills over the edge of the dish, soaking my attire but I spare no thought for it, I grit my teeth and my eyes flare.

"DRANZER, BLAZING GIGUS!!" I cry at the top of my lungs, watching in anticipation as Dranzer bursts from its chip and emerges in an elegant array of scarlet and dark crimson feathers. A piercing cry escapes its golden beak and a wall of burning flames erupts around its body, turning up the heat considerably.

Both beasts charge towards each other, a wall of raging fire versus a wall of surging waves. A thunderous crash echoes throughout the tomb, water on the ground heaves upwards only to descend at the vigorous force that resembles an earthquake. Max stumbles backwards, tripping and falling against a wall of rock onto which he clings for safety. Ray steadies himself, watching the battle intently with golden neko-jin orbs as the ground continues to shake.

"Come on, Kai. We're counting on you..."

As the two forces cancel each other out, the waves crash back down into the dish and both blades are sent flying back onto opposing ends of the stadium; Seaborg and Dranzer both spin on the rim, slowly getting tired out as both beasts return to their blades.

"Damn," I curse under my breath as a few rocks fall from the walls; the shaking of the ground dies down but there is still water in the dish, which doesn't help Dranzer at all.

"What's the matter, Kai? Can't take the pressure?" Spencer mocks, a sinister smirk bearing into me as I look to him then swiftly look away. My frown then curves into a smile, a sly grin as a small laugh passes my lips.

Spencer furrows his brows; he wonders why I laugh, as I should supposedly be begging for mercy by now. "What's so god damn funny, Kai?" he snaps at me, obviously irritated.

I then glance my blood red eyes up to his own piercing blue ones, that same smirk still plastered across my lips. "Just watch." Spencer creases his brows in confusion, looking to the dish where he observes that he has the advantage. Well, not for long.

Steam rises from the dish, evaporating water slowly leaving the stadium to lower the water level; I know that Dranzer's flames are enough to evaporate the liquid, but its all a matter of finding the right opportunity to do it. So slowly but surely, Spencer's hopes of winning are evaporating into mid-air.

I just hope this technique is fast enough.

Meanwhile...

Tyson's chest heaves up and down as beads of sweat trickle down the sides of his face, his eyes are closed as he tries to calm his breathing and he is covered by a thin sheet; Tala stands at the door, fastening up the last button on his shirt as he smirks to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, friend..." he whispers, opening the door and stepping out into the dark corridor, shutting and locking the Guest room entrance behind him. Chuckling to himself, the red-head sweeps his fingers through his lustrous bangs of blood red before walking down the hallway to his own room.

He reaches for the handle and turns it, stepping inside and closing it behind him to see Bryan and Ian on the sofa with a half empty bottle of vodka resting on the table. Tala grabs a glass and pours some for himself, taking his usual seat on a large wooden chair and replacing the vodka bottle back on the table.

"You said goodnight to him I guess, then?" asks Bryan, lavender hair glistening as he takes a swig of his Russian beverage.

Tala nods his head, taking a sip of his own drink and leaning back into his seat. "Oh yes, I'm sure he'll be sleeping well tonight," he answers with a teasing tone to his voice.

Ian furrows his brows, "What do you mean?"

Tala looks up at him and smirks.

Concurrently...

All that's left is a shallow puddle of water in the middle of the stadium, Dranzer now able to encircle the dish as it spins after Seaborg at incredible pace. Ray and Max are still watching in awe, praying for my victory, as am I.

"NOW, DRANZER! BURNING TEMPEST!" I yell, watching as the phoenix bit emerges and begins to form a blazing cyclone of raging fire that will soon swathe the opposing blade.

Spencer grits his teeth angrily, watching as Dranzer has the advantage at this point. "SEABORG, TIDAL DETONATION!" he exclaims, his blade spinning ever faster as does mine; both beasts rush towards each other once again, I watch hopefully and shut my eyes as the two forces collide.

I then hear a clink of metal against the rocky floor; I open my eyes, searching for a fallen blade, as does Spencer. And then I see it. A cerulean blade lays partly damaged on the ground and I can hear the other still spinning. And as I look into the dish, I smirk as I observe Dranzer still spinning.

"I win."

Spencer steps back, quickly picking up Seaborg and pocketing it, as he can't believe his loss. Ray and Max rush towards me as I reach out my hand, Dranzer leaping into my palm as I pocket it and wait for Spencer to give me my winnings.

"Well done, Kai!" Max says, beaming, as he seems to have stopped shivering altogether now.

"Yeah, that was some quick thinking!" Ray adds, patting me on the back.

I nod my head but I stare at Spencer, he promised to give me a clue and I will not leave without it. "Spencer, I won. Now you give me that clue, or even better, tell me where Tyson is," I demand, emotionlessly.

"Nice try," he replies, "I said I would give you a clue, and I will. But I never said today, did I?" he sniggers.

"You-you what?!" I exclaim.

This cannot be happening.

"Look, we said that you would receive a clue everyday, and you've had yours today already. Don't be greedy Kai, you'll get another one tomorrow," he explains, grinning as he raises a hand into the air. "Now if you don't mind, I have to see how Tyson is..."

"NO!! YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME ONE RIGHT NOW OR DRANZER WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!!" I shout at the top of my lungs, breaking into a run.

"Sorry, see ya later," he says, before a wall of water rises up between Spencer and myself and I stop dead in my tracks. Ray and Max follow after me and we watch as the liquid slowly pours back down onto the ground, Spencer disappearing without a trace.

"You bastard..." I growl under my breath, fists clenching again as rage wells up inside of me. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me..."

_'If anything has happened to him, you'll be sorrier than you'll ever know...Tyson; stay strong, I'm coming for you...'_

My undivided attention

Goddess: Ah, another chappie!

Kai: ....what- did- Tala- do?

Goddess: Uh.... Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, guys!!

Kai: TELL ME!!!!!!!

Goddess: Want another chapter? Then please R&R! It's much appreciated, ja ne!

Kai: !!!!!


	9. Love & Anguish

Goddess: Thankies to all my loverly reviewers who have really made my day! You know who you are! Hehe, and once again – sorry about the long wait XPP

Kai: Why can't you ever just introduce the damn fic!

Goddess: Why can't you just shut up!

Kai: …point taken

Goddess: Ok dokey then people, I don't own beyblade and here's instalment 9. Just don't forget to R&R!

My undivided attention

I'm lying upon my bed in the hotel room, my eyes half shut as I watch the ceiling expressionless and silently. An open bottle of vodka is hung in my right hand that dangles limply across the edge of the bed, my mind whirring in one direction as my concentration fails to serve me. I've only just woken up, the orange glow of the sunrise beaming through the thin curtains and making me squint where I lay. Groaning miserably, I turn my body away from the window and accidentally spill some alcohol on my shirt as my arm is brought to my chest.

"..Shit…" I mutter, my eyes encircled with dark rings and my whole body aching with confusion, nausea and depression. Ray and Max had returned to their room last night and hadn't seen me since then, and in the meantime I had been drinking and as a result, hardly got any sleep. My head is pounding, it feels as though it's going to split in half and my garnet orbs are dreary and lifeless.

"Ugh…I'm gonna be sick…" I mumble, before my suspicions are confirmed and my whole body heaves upwards and my insides are hurled to the floor below me, making me splutter and gasp for breath as I use a pale hand to wipe away the sick from my mouth. I cough a bit before my body flops back onto the bed; I don't have the strength any more, I feel like I'm going to die any minute although I want so badly to help Tyson…

Just thinking about what could be happening to him right now makes me tremble, as I remember his innocent laugh and wide eyes that would often beg me to let him have some fun as I ordered everyone to train…I wish I'd said yes to him, anything to make him love me…

And suddenly I hear a knock at the door, my eyes opening a little wider just in case it's the next clue arriving. I try to sit up, my torso weak and sore.

"Kai! Hey Kai! It's us!"

I moan, my eyelids drooping as I realise that it's just Ray and Max with their daily wake up call; my body falls back onto the bed and I bring the vodka bottle to my lips and take a few gulps to try and help ease my mind off my depression. But somehow, it just seems to be making it worse…

As Max and Ray stumble through the door that had been left unlocked for them, they immediately squirm at the strong smell of alcohol and vomit in the stuffy room and grunt in disgust.

"Kai! What the hell is that!" Ray exclaims, pinching his nose as he steps further into the room and sees me strewn across my bed with a vodka bottle to my lips. I don't really have a reaction to their entrance, probably because I'm not even aware that they're in here and the fact that I'm pretty intoxicated with lots of Russian brand vodka.

Max hastily follows the neko-jin, copying his gesture as he immediately notices the puke on the floor next to my bed. "Eeewwww!" he shrieks in repugnance, turning his crystal blue gaze away from it and clinging onto Ray's shirt with a fragile hand. "Ray…what's wrong with him!" he asks in almost a hoarse whisper, watching me as I lay still and comatose.

"Uh-Kai?" Ray says, watching me with a quirked brow as I hardly move. My blood red eyes slowly skim to Ray's face, although he's like a strange blur to me in this state. "You feeling ok?" he wonders aloud, the answer quite obvious to anyone who had eyes; but of course, that's the first question you direct to someone when you realise they're not ok.

"Ugh…" I groan, my eyes closing in exhaustion as the vodka bottle falls limply to my side and lets a river of clear alcohol run onto the sheets and then onto the already stained carpet, causing a breach of concern to arise in the other bladers.

"Ok, lets get you cleaned and sobered up," Ray suggested, his hand extending to my arm and clasping it in an attempt to drag me from the bed; Max quickly mimics the dark haired teen and unpeels my fingers from the empty bottle, both of them enough to haul me to my feet and support me as they stagger over to the bathroom with me hung between them.

"I'll turn on the shower!" Max says as Ray slowly lowers me onto the toilet seat, resting me there as he has a go at removing most of my clothing for me. It's strange, I can't really tell what's going on because my mind is messed up with different thoughts…now I can hear running water and my face feels warmer, but the rest of me is slightly cooler as I feel no fabric against my skin anymore.

The next thing I know, I'm leaning against a wall with warm water spraying down on my half naked body, refreshing me slightly but also giving me less fresh air to breathe in; I begin to cough and splutter, my scarlet eyes widening and realising that Ray and Max are standing propping me up, both of them are drenched with water too but they're fully clothed.

"Ugh…what the-" I mumble, water falling onto my lips as stray slate bangs fall soaking wet to the sides of my painted face. I look to one side to see Ray, and the other to see Max.

"Finally, you're conscious!" Ray said, a faint smile on his lips as his hands grasp my arm and shoulder, keeping me standing upright as I notice an arm around my waist belonging to the blonde blader standing on the other side of me.

"You really shouldn't have drunk so much," Max adds, looking up into my eyes with wide azure orbs, as his flaxen locks were drenched with warm water that continued to spray down on the three of us. I now realise that without these two, I would probably have drunk myself to death or maybe worse by now. Especially seeing as there was a full case of aspirin on my bedside table, which I'd forgotten to take last night.

Thankfully.

"Mmm…c'mon, lets get out of here," I murmur, using the other boys as support as one of my feet steps onto the floor outside the shower cubicle; I reach for a towel on the rail and wrap up my body immediately, as do Max and Ray who are equally as wet. We have to get dried off and dressed - before the next clue comes along.

Meanwhile…

Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer sit in their room comfortably, the window letting the morning sunrise spill into their room to highlight their twisted smirks and triumphant expressions. And even though Spencer had lost to me, the blonde had still won some kind of victory over me by not giving me the next clue.

"So, when are you gonna tell us what you did to Tyson?" Bryan asks impatiently, watching Tala with fiery ashen orbs and a sly smirk on his pale lips.

Tala's cerulean eyes glance over to his teammate and he grins, raising an index finger and wagging it in the air. "Uh-uh, you'll have to wait and see, Bryan," he replies, knowing this would infuriate the intolerant falcon, but knowing that he'd have to tell them sooner or later.

"Damn!" the lilac haired blader grunts, folding his arms across his chest and huffing. "Well…will you tell us if I go and deliver the next clue?" he asks, his eyes widening with a glimpse of hope.

Spencer and Ian look up at their leader at the request, the wolf sighs and lays his hands calmly on his lap. "Hmm, I suppose so," he answers, his grin still clear in his expression as Bryan's smirk widens and he stands to his feet.

"Yes! Right, what do I do?" he asks, wanting to get to work straight away as he crunches the bones in his arms and hands in front of him, watching the wolf for a reply.

Tala looks up at Bryan and then reaches into his pocket, handing the lavender haired teen a piece of paper with writing written on it's surface. "Deliver this to Kai, but make sure he doesn't see you." The crimson haired boy then reaches into a different pocket, pulling out yet another piece of paper and passing it to Bryan. "And then do what it says on here, but don't give this to Kai."

"Right, gotcha," the malicious blader says with a nod of his head, before heading for the door and then exiting the room swiftly.

Tala smirks with a hidden motive, before stands and follows Bryan's path; he reaches for the door handle and turns back to his teammates. "I'll be with Tyson, so don't disturb me," he ordains, before opening the door and stepping out into the corridor. The wolf shuts the entrance quickly before approaching the room of his 'Guest'.

Concurrently…

I'm now dried and fully dressed in a new attire of black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt, as my other clothes are currently being washed. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, my fingers running through my thick slate bangs as I try to help my head recover from alcohol abuse and lack of sleep. I groan once in a while, the painful throbbing piercing my mind as I sit here and wait for the next clue to arrive.

Ray is standing by the window, watching the fog hang thick over the air as per usual, but occasionally looking over to me to check that I was ok. His brows furrowed as he watched me, passing a glance of concern over to Max who sat near me on the bed.

"It won't be long now, Kai," Ray tells me optimistically, noticing how depressed I look.

Yeah right.

"Hn," I grunt with so little enthusiasm I might have to start drinking again, just to increase my chances of talking.

We've been waiting for some time now, Ray's been pacing the room and Max has just been sitting quietly twiddling his fingers coyly. I've been sitting with my head hung, desperately wanting to know where Tyson is but knowing that I won't find out for a while.

'_Where are you, Tyson…?'_

I then hear a firm knock on the door and jump to my feet, ignoring the splitting pain in my head and rushing past the other boys that immediately look round to watch me break for the entrance. I swing it open and leap out into the hallway; looking down both directions only to see a mop of lilac hair flee from view.

Bryan.

"GET BACK HERE!" I scream, completely oblivious to the small note below me as I break into a strong and swift run that makes my whole body ache in pain; but I don't care, if I can catch up to Bryan then I can confront him and get some real answers.

"Oh shit!" the falcon exclaims, hearing the heavy pound of footsteps thundering behind him as he speeds up incredibly to escape my pursuit. "Shit shit shit!" he repeats, mentally scolding himself as he speeds up and reaches the elevator and stairs. He slams his fist into the button, but upon hearing my voice come ever closer, he swears again and bolts for the stairs instead.

But I'm not far behind.

"BRYAN!" I yell after him, my breathing heavy as I see him take flight down the stairs and follow him; I can see him jumping down the steps speedily and decide to take a risk, otherwise I'll never be able to catch up to him.

The steps spiral down to the ground floor, a long and narrow gap in between the coiled stairs that I could probably jump through and land at the bottom. It would probably hurt like hell…unless I landed on Bryan.

So I wait, my chest heaving up and down in heavy gasps as the echo of the falcon's footsteps on the metal stairs resounds through the constricted passage; but I can't wait for too long, I might miss him and just end up in a mangled heap at the bottom.

Now.

I then launch myself over the railing, my body hurtling towards the metal floor at a tremendous speed and my slate bangs thrusting up behind my head; all I can hear is the thick rush of air against my ear as I rapidly plummet towards the bottom, but I then catch a glimpse of lilac tresses as my body crashes to the ground and my eyes shut to try and relieve the pain I'm feeling.

Did I get him?

My garnet orbs open and the first thing I see is a puddle of thick crimson blood, which I then realise is leaking from my leg that has been thrashed against the ground when I landed. But upon moving my hand to steady myself, I feel a bunch of fabric beneath me and I clench it.

"Bryan!" I shout, my eyes opening fully to see the teen beneath me with his eyes half open. My teeth grit in anger as I roll off him and then use my strong hands to lay him on his back, pinning him down although the pain I'm feeling is excruciating.

"Shit…" I hear him mutter, his pallid eyes slowly opening to see who had fallen on top of him. I raise a fist above his bloodied face, my breathing so heavy I feel that my lungs are about to collapse.

"Tell…tell me w-where Ty-son is…" I gasp, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of my mouth to run a thin trail to my chin, droplets spattering on Bryan's shirt below me.

Bryan smirks maliciously, danger flashing within his expression. He then suddenly spits at me, taking me aback as I flinch and he struggles to get up quickly; my eyes close and I try and keep him pinned down, but he grabs hold of one of my hands and flips me onto my back, his muscular build now sat on top of my own.

"You…bastard…" I gasp, wiping my face with a free hand before it's restrained above my head by the blader's strong hold. He's still grinning above me, before his twisted lips part.

"You think I'd tell you?" he mocked, as I struggle beneath him but to no avail; his body is a lot heavier than mine and I'm weak enough as it is, my head feels like it's just been smashed into a thousand pieces and I can hardly concentrate on his words.

"You…you ba-bastard…" I repeat, as I strive to keep my breathing at a steady pace; it's the only thing I can do or say in this position, I feel so helpless and weak. Something I don't feel very often.

"Hey! Kai!" I hear a familiar voice call out to me. Bryan's face then quickly changes to fear as he staggers to his feet and releases his grasp on me, before dashing for the door that leads to the outside of the hotel. He grins at me, watching me suffer before he disappears without another word.

"Kai!" another voice yells, as two figures run over to me and drop to their knees beside me. Max and Ray.

"Br-Bryan was…it was…" I mutter, the words not coming naturally to me anymore; I wince and groan in pain as I try to shuffle against the floor, my leg causing me to bite down on my lip to stop me from emitting a loud Russian curse.

"Ssshhh, c'mon, we've got to call an ambulance or something," Max says, reaching for my hand and holding it firmly in his palm; Ray nods in agreement and begins to pin in the number on his cell phone.

I was so close.

This isn't what I wanted…

Meanwhile…

Tala had entered Tyson's room without even knocking, he felt as if they were familiar enough now that knocking would just seem informal. A smirk is brought to the wolf's lips as a dim light fills the dingy space, and he notices the midnight haired boy laying peacefully in his 'bed' that consisted of a dirty mattress and a thin white sheet. However, upon a closer inspection, the sheet would appear to have dark crimson spots splattered across it and the occasional tearstain.

"Tyson, wake up," the redhead whispers gently and calmly, falling to his knees and reaching out a hand to stroke the fragile figure of his toy. The Japanese boy's body shuffles against his bed, his brows furrowing and a shiver running through his spine as he feels a cold touch to his warm fleshy skin.

"Mmm…" Tyson murmurs sleepily as his mahogany orbs open slightly to see a flash of red; they focus vaguely before he notices that Tala sits still beside him, his hands creeping across Tyson's body and occasionally circling patterns with his fingertips.

"Time to wake up, there's a lot to do today," the cerulean eyed teen speaks softly, a faint smile curving on his lips as his fingers trail patterns across Tyson's arm and up to his shoulder where he brushed in quick sweeps on his skin.

A smile quickly forms on Tyson's lips and he begins to chuckle, his head tilting towards Tala's fingers where is being tickled. "Yes sir!" he says, laughing still as he rolls playfully onto his back and the redhead climbs on top of the younger boy.

"Actually, just call me Tala," the wolf corrects, his hands sweeping low to the dragon's waist where he squeezes the flesh and makes the other boy giggle even harder. A pure smile forms on Tala's lips; he never knew that he would grow to like him so much…

"Ok, ok! Tala!" Tyson squeals in delight, his eyes watering happily as Tala leans in to plant a soft and almost…loving kiss on his lips. Tyson soon calms down and lays still beneath the wolf, his chocolate eyes closing as a silvery trail slides down the slope of his cheek from his laughter.

The Russian then draws Tyson in closer, enjoying how Tyson adopts the position of uke so easily and how beautiful he feels. Tala soon finds out that Tyson is enjoying himself too, when he feels something pressing against his thigh and smiles inwardly.

_'You have no idea…how much I…I love you, Tyson…'

* * *

_

Goddess: I think Tala and Tyson make a better couple than Kai and Tyson! XDDD

Kai:...Say that again and I'll kill you.

Goddess: Ok readers! That's chapter 9! I'd appreciate any reviews you may have, and I hope you enjoyed this belated update!

Kai: I didn't

Goddess: ANYWAY…ahem…thanks! Ja ne!


End file.
